Bring me to Life
by partnersandlovers
Summary: Olivia Benson ist traumatisiert von ihrem Missbrauch und Elliot schafft es endlich zu ihr vorzudringen und sich von Kathy zu trennen. Vielleicht wird jetzt alles besser. Total E/O
1. Wake me up inside

Bring me to life

**Bring me to life**

**A/N- **_Okay, wenn ich ganz ehrlich sein soll habe ich noch keine Ahnung was in dieser Geschichte alles passieren soll. Aber ich habe irgendwie das Gefühl, dass ich eine Geschichte schreiben sollte. Ich sitze gerade in meinem Zimmer, den Laptop auf dem Bett und schaue mir die erste Staffel von SVU auf DVD an. Ich hab mir vorgenommen etwas zu schreiben und dann kam mir das Lied „Bring me to life" von Evanescence in den Gedanken. Ich liebe es so doll. Und ich dachte ich muss eine Geschichte, auf diesen Song bezogen schreiben._

* * *

_Die Geschehnisse dieser FF sollen zur Zeit der 10ten Staffel sein. Obwohl es bis jetzt erst 3 Folgen gibt, ist es eine der besten Staffeln. Ich denke sie kann mit Leichtigkeit die beste werden :D_

Sie knallte die Unterlagen auf ihren Schreibtisch. Nicht laut, aber doch so laut, dass Elliot zu ihr aufsah.

„Was ist es?", fragte er und runzelte die Stirn. Sie steckte die Kappe auf ihren Stift und legte ihn zur Seite. Sie schaute auf und öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch nichts kam heraus. Sie biss sich von innen in die Unterlippe. Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf, sah wieder auf ihre Papiere und begann wieder mit dem Schreiben. Sie spürte seine Blicke auf sich. Sie hob ihren Kopf etwas an und sah ihn. Zwischen seinen Augen konnte sie eine kleine Falte erkennen. Er machte sich Sorgen um sie und versuchte angestrengt herauszufinden, was mit ihr los war.

„Alles in Ordnung El", sagte sie und lächelte ihn sanft an. Ihre Hand lag an ihren Nacken und sie kratzte sich leicht. So wie sie es immer tat, wenn sie etwas beschäftigte. Elliot erwiderte dieses lächeln, auch wenn nicht ganz überzeugend. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass er sich Sorgen machte. Genau so hatte er sie schon so oft in den letzten Monaten angesehen. Auch wenn es sie tief berührte, dass sich jemand um sie Sorgte, wollte und konnte sie einfach nicht weiter darauf eingehen. Sie hatte immer das Gefühl ihre Probleme, Ängste, Sorgen und was auch immer, alleine durchstehen zu müssen. So wie sie es schon als Kind hatte tun müssen. Sie wusste Elliot war für sie da und sie konnte ihm vertrauen. Er war alles, was sie noch hatte. Niemand wusste so viel über sie wie er. Er wusste alles… Fast alles.

Er wusste, dass ihre Mutter Vergewaltigt worden war und denn schwanger wurde. Sie hatte ihm alles erzählt. Auch dass ihre Mutter unaufhaltsam getrunken hatte. Immer und immer besoffen nach Hause kam. Sie anschrie und beschuldigte an allem Schuld zu sein. An ihrem ganzen Leben. Nicht allzu selten schlug Serena Benson ihre Tochter, wenn diese angeblich mal wieder etwas falsch gemacht hatte.

All das und noch viel mehr wusste er über sie. Doch er hatte keine Ahnung was vor vier Monaten bei ihrem Undercover Einsatz im Keller von Sealview geschehen war. Und sie wollte auch, dass es so bleibt. Wenn sie es ihm erzählen würde, dann würde er sie als Opfer sehen. Sie wollte kein Opfer sein. Wenn sie es ihm erzählen würde, dann würde es wahr werden. Noch versuchte sie sich immer und immer wieder einzureden, dass alles ein endlos langer Albtraum war. Ein Albtraum aus dem sie irgendwann erwachen würde…

„Liv…", sagte er und riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Er sagte nicht mehr, denn seine Augen sprachen zu ihr ‚Komm rede mit mir', sagten sie ihr.

„El... bitte…", sagte sie und sprach aber noch weiter. „Geh nach Hause… zu Kathy… deinen Kindern… gib Eli und den anderen noch einen Gutenacht – Kuss. Sie sind die die dich brauchen", sagte sie doch es stimmte nicht ganz. Klar brauchte seine Familie ihn, doch sie brauchte ihn auch.

Er sah den Schmerz in ihren Augen in ihrem ganzen Gesicht. Und es beriet auch ihm schmerzen, wenn er sie so sah. Doch er kannte sie… sie würde jetzt nicht reden. Sie würde es ihm erzählen… irgendwann… vielleicht…

„Du solltest auch gehen. Du siehst müde aus.", sagte er.

„Ich bleib noch ein bisschen… mach die letzten Arbeiten noch fertig.", er sah ihr an, dass sie heute Nacht nicht mehr nach Hause gehen würde… wann war sie überhaupt das letzte Mal da gewesen? Und wenn er noch genauer darüber nachdachte… Sie nannte es schon die letzten Monate nicht mehr _Ihr Zuhause._ Sie saß da vor ihm. Die immer starke Olivia Benson und sie sah so zerbrechlich aus. So… hilflos.

Am liebsten wollte er sie einfach nur in seine Arme schließen und sagen, dass alles gut werden würde… oder zumindest eine Hand schützend auf ihre Schulter legen. Doch Berührungen waren tabu. Es wurde nie ausgesprochen, aber beide wussten, dass es so war. Ihre Beziehung hatte sich so drastisch verändert. Am Anfang… vor zehn Jahren… da war alles noch so leicht gewesen. Da war es auch normal gewesen, dass er ihr oder sie ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter oder auf den Rücken legte. Doch es war alles so kompliziert geworden. Im Laufe der Jahre, wurde ihm bewusst, wie wichtig Olivia in seinem Leben war und dass er sie nicht verlieren wollte… nicht verlieren konnte. Sie hatten schon so viel durchgemacht und es doch immer irgendwie geschafft.

Doch gerade jetzt hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie ihm immer mehr entglitt. Sie sahen sich zwar noch jeden Tag so viele Stunden, doch persönliche Gespräche gab es so gut wie keine mehr. Und wenn dann nur wie es Eli ginge, was Lizzie und Dickie so machten, was mit Kathleen so los war (darüber sprach Elliot aber sehr wenig) oder wie es Maureen so auf dem College ergang. Also nur über Elliots Kinder.

„Mach nicht mehr so lange… gute Nacht Liv", sagte Elliot, als er sich noch einmal an der großen Eisernen Doppeltür zu ihr umdrehte. Er lächelte sie zärtlich an.

„Nacht El", sagte sie und wandte sich wieder zu ihrer Papierarbeit.

Die Tür ging zu und sie blieb alleine in dem Großen Raum zurück. Sie schaute sich um bevor sie sich wieder an den Papierkram machen wollte. Doch das gelang ihr natürlich NICHT. Sie war so unendlich müde, sie könnte jeden Moment und überall umfallen. Doch sie wusste, dass sie nicht schlafen konnte. Und wenn sie es zwischendurch mal schaffte, ein bisschen einzunicken, dann ließen diese Albträume sie nicht lange schlafen… Es war als ob die durchgehend Albträume hatte… wenn sie schlief und wenn sie wach war.

Sie erhob sich müde von ihrem Schreibtisch und schaltete die kleine Lampe aus, die als einziges dem großen Raum Licht spendete. Sie kannte sich im Präsidium aus und fand ohne Probleme auch im Dunkeln den kleinen Raum, in dem ein paar Betten standen, am anderen Ende des Ganges. Sie ließ sich auf einem der Betten nieder. Sie legte ihren Kopf in den weichen Stoff des Kissens und schloss die Augen.

Sie wollte einfach nur schlafen. Ganz normal schlafen, ohne jegliche Träume. Sie wollte vergessen… einfach nicht mehr daran erinnert werden. Doch sobald sie ihre Augen schloss und versuchte in den Schlaf zu sinken, kamen die Bilder wieder. Alles war wieder da, als ob sie wieder da unten im Keller wäre. Harris drückte sie wieder gegen die Wand. Und sie schrie wieder. Schrie auf vollen Leibe… nach Hilfe… nach Rettung. Und sie wusste was geschehen würde… doch egal wie Kindisch es auch war, sie hoffte immer noch Elliot würde der Jenige sein der Reinkahm und sie retten würde.

Eine träne bahnte sich ihren Weg die Wange hinunter. Und noch eine… und noch eine… Und wie so oft, lag Olivia alleine im Bett und schluchzte leise. Versuchte den Schmerz irgendwie zu überstehen… es irgendwie zu schaffen, die Nacht zu überstehen… bis sie am nächsten morgen aufstand, zu sich ‚nach Hause' fuhr und duschte. Und dann wieder zurück zur Arbeit fuhr und so tat, als ob nichts wäre. –Ja dass war sie… Olivia Benson… immer Stark und ja nicht schwach werden.

--

„Olivia… in mein Büro", sagte Captain Cragen am nächsten Nachmittag und sah sie ernst an. Sie warf einen Blick zu Elliot als die sich langsam erhob. Dieser zuckte nur unwissend die Achseln.

„Captain?", sagte sie als sie das Büro betrat und die Tür leise hinter sich schloss.

„Wann haben sie das letzte mal geschlafen Liv?", fragte er

„Wa… was?", fragte sie verwirrt. Sie hätte mit beinahe allem gerechnet, aber nicht damit.

„Ich hab das Gefühl sie arbeiten nur noch. Nicht das ich was gegen angergierte Detectives habe… ganz im Gegenteil sogar… aber Liv… nehmen sie sich den Rest der Woche frei.", erklärte ihr Chef ihr und lächelte sie freundlich an.

„Nein… dass", begann sie, doch sie wurde wieder von ihm unterbrochen. „Olivia… das war kein Vorschlag", sagte er nun schon ernster und auch eine Spur lauter.

„Aber ich… es ist doch erst Donnerstag Cap-.", begann sie schon wieder zu erzählen. Sie wollte nicht vier Tage bei sich oder sonst wo sitzen. Die Arbeit war das einzige, was ihr ab und an ihre eigenen Gedanken vernhielt.

„Keine Widerrede. Ich seh sie dann Montag wieder.", sagte er. Sie wusste dass es kein entkommen mehr gab. Sie funkelte ihn böse an und beim rausgehen, schlug sie Tür doch etwas kräftiger zu. Sie ging zu ihrem Tisch und nahm ihre Tasche und ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ sie das SVU.

„Liv…", hörte sie jemanden hinter sich rufen, als sie auf der Straße angekommen war. Sie wusste wer es war. Sie drehte sich um

„Was willst du?", blaffte sie Elliot an und blieb stehen. Er kam ein paar Schritte auf sie zu.

„Was hat der Captain von dir gewollt?", fragte er sie. Er wusste nicht warum sie so abrupt das Gebäude verlassen hatte.

„Er… er meinte ich solle mir den Rest der Woche frei nehmen.", sagte sie noch immer Sauer.

Und da wieder einer dieser Momente. Diese Momente in denen sie nur so dastanden und sich ansahen. Es war meistens nur ein paar Sekunden, es kam ihnen aber vor wie Minuten… Stunden. Er war wie gefesselt von ihren Schokoladenbraunen Augen. Er konnte sich einfach nicht davon lösen. Und auch sie konnte ihren Blick nicht einfach so von seinen blauen Augen, die sie zu durchdringen schienen, abwenden.

Doch dann drehte sie sich um und ohne sich zu verabschieden ging sie weg.

--

Sie hörte ein klingeln an ihrer Haustür. ‚Wer zur Hölle…?', dachte sie und wischte sich ihre Tränen vom Gesicht. Sie wusste eigentlich sofort wer es war. Wer außer Elliot würde sie sonst in der Nacht besuchen kommen? Sie stand auf und ging zur Tür. Sie schob den Sicherheitsriegel zurück um die Tür zu öffnen.

„Was machst du hier Elliot?", fragte sie und klang kalt. Alles nur Fassade. Sie lehnte im Türrahmen und machte keine Anstalten sich zu bewegen. Er hielt ihr einen Becher Kaffee entgegen. Zögernd nahm sie ihn an und ging dann doch einen kleinen Schritt zur Seite, sodass er ihre Wohnung betreten konnte. Ohne auf eine Aufforderung zu warten, setzte er sich auf die Couch in ihrem Wohnzimmer. Sie schloss die Tür und ging auch langsam zur Couch um sich ebenfalls zu setzen.

„Du hast geweint…", sagte er und schaute ihr in die Augen.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb  
Without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home_

_Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the darkBid my blood to run  
Before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become_

* * *

**A/N- **_Das war jetzt das erste Kapitel der FF und ich bin froh, denn es ist relativ lang geworden. Ich hoffe euch gefällt die Geschichte._


	2. Ever the Same

**Kapitel 2**

Sie wandte ihren Blick von ihm ab und sah auf ihre Hände. Was sollte sie darauf schon antworten?

Eine Stille erschloss sich um die Beiden. Elliot sah sich ein wenig um. Über der Sofalehne lag eine Decke und darauf ein großes Kissen. Es sah so aus, als ob sie schon lange nicht mehr in ihrem Schlafzimmer geschlafen hätte.

„Olivia…", sagte er leise und und rückte ein Stück näher. Olivia's Atem ging etwas schneller. Sie wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. In ihrem Kopf schwirrte alles durcheinander. Schmerz, Angst, Sorge… Sie hob eine Hand hoch und hielt ihm damit vom sprechen ab

„Ich… es ist alles in Ordnung El.", und er wusste genauso gut wie sie, dass es nichts als eine Lüge war. „Warum erzählst du es mir nicht? Du weißt das du mir vertrauen kannst.", versuchte er weiter auf das Thema einzugehen, doch sie blockte erneut ab.

„Es ist einfach nur der Stress… und du weißt wie ich es hasse wenn ich einen Fall nicht zuende bearbeiten kann und alles… ich hab einfach ein bisschen über reagiert… es tut mir leid.", sagte sie und es war nicht die Olivia Benson die er kannte. „Ich weiß das es das nicht ist… das geht schon seit Monaten so… lass mich dir helfe… was… was ist in Sealview passiert Liv?", fragte er und versuchte Augenkontakt mit ihr aufzunehmen, doch sie wich seinen Blicken aus.

Innerlich schrie sie… viel sie auseinander… doch nach außen versuchte sie sich nichts von alle dem anmerken zu lassen. Doch sie wusste, er würde nicht gehen, bevor er nicht eine Antwort von ihr bekommen würde… doch wollte sie überhaupt das er geht? „Elliot… ich… ich bin noch nicht bereit… ich weiß nicht wie… ob ich jemals… kann", sagte sie und versuchte ihre sich aufbahnenen Tränen unter Kontrolle zubringen. Sie wippte mit ihrem Körper ein wenig hin und her, als ob sie so die Tränen daran hindern könnte, rauszukommen.

„Okay…",sagte Elliot und es war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, doch er wusste, dass sie ihn verstanden hatte. Sie würde ihm jetzt nicht erzählen, was mit ihr passiert war… vielleicht würde sie es nie tun… doch trotz alle dem würde er da sein und sie stützen, wenn die ihn brauchte. Vielleicht würde sie irgendwann bereit sein, ihm alles zu erzählen. Und auch dann würde er immer noch an ihrer Seite sein.

„Wann hast du eigendlich das letzte mal geschlafen?", fragte er und wandte seinen Blick wieder zu ihr. Sie sah ihm jetzt in die Augen und machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. „Nein… keine Ahnung.", sagte sie und lachte leise. Und wieder viel ihr auf, wie erschöpft sie wirklich war. Auch er lachte leise und erlaubte es sich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter zu legen. Sie schloss ihre Augen für einen kurzen Moment.

„Schlaf… Du hast das ganze Wochenende… nutz es aus.", sagte er und nahm seine Hand wieder zu sich. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich kann.", sagte sie und wünschte sich ihn fragen zu können, ob er dableiben könne und auf sie aufpassen würde. Lächerlicher Gedanke und sie versuchte ihn auch direkt wieder aus ihrem Gehirn zu vertreiben. Er nahm die Decke von der Lehne und reichte sie ihr. Er sah sie sanft an.

„Ich denke irgendwann wirst du mir erzählen, warum du nicht in deinem Bett schläfst.", er stand auf und ging zur Tür.

„Gute Nacht…", sagte er. „Elliot…", sagte sie und wusste nicht wie sie ihm ihren Kindischen Gedanken übermitteln sollte. Er nickte ihr zu, sodass sie weitersprechen sollte.

„Kannst… willst du nicht vielleich noch ein bisschen bleiben… nur… bis ich… eingeschlafen", begann sie so leise, sprach den Satz aber nicht zuende und fing schon wieder mit einem neuen an. „Aber wenn du zu deinen Kindern musst, dann lass dich nicht aufhalten.", sie versuchte nicht verzweifelt zu klingen… das war das letzte was sie wollte. Doch Elliot schloss die Tür wieder und ging auf sie zu.

„Komm her.", sagte er und setzt sich wieder auf die Couch. Sie rückte ein Stückchen näher… verwirrt… sie wusste nicht was er vor hatte. Er nahm das große Kissen und legte es auf seine Beine. Er drückte Olivia sanft runter, sodass sie sich hinlegte. Mit dem Kopf auf seinen Beinen. Eine seiner Hände lag auf ihrer Schulter. Sie gähnte und es dauerte ehrlich nur ein paar Minuten bis ihr Atem regelmäßiger wurde und sie in den Schlaf eintauchte.

Er sah zu ihr hinunter. Wie lange hatten sie schon nicht mehr so geredet? So wie heuteAbend. Und es tat ihnen gut. Ihnen beiden. Er wusste Kathy würde sich fragen wo er wohl wieder sei, aber es war ihm im Moment ziemlich egal. Kathy würde wahrscheinlich denken, er wäre bei der Arbeit. Auch das war ihm egal. Er wollte für Olivia da sein.

--

Sie erwachte schweißgebadet. Eine weitere Nacht… ein weiterer Traum. Doch irgendwas war anders dieses mal. Sie spürte eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter die sie ruhig streichelte, als ob sie sie beruhigen wollte. Sie schaute auf. Elliot saß dort und sah sie mit müden Augen an. Es war immer noch stockdunkel draußen, aber der Vollmond hinterließ etwas Licht.

Sie bemerkte, das ihr Gesicht tränenüberströmt war. Sie versuchte sich schnell mit einer Hand, unauffällig das Gesicht zu trocknen. Sie wusste, dass es eine dumme Idee gewesen war Elliot zu fragen, ob er bleiben würde. Jetzt würde er wieder Fragen stellen.

Als sie bemerkte, dass sie auch noch in seinem Schoß saß, setzte sie sich schnell auf und zog die Decke etwas enger um ihren Körper. „Ich weiß du willst nicht darüber sprechen… aber vielleicht hilft es.", begann er. Er war total geshockt. Ein solches Verhalten, hatte er noch nie zuvor an ihr gesehen. So etwas sah er höchstens bei Opfern… bei Opfern.

Sie drehte sich weg… wollte nicht das er sie weinen sieht. Sie legte ihren Kopf gegen die Rücklehne ihrer Couch. Sie saß mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Und auf einmal war ihm alles egal. Die Regeln… ihre Körperliche Distanz. Er legte seine Arme um sie und drückte sie fest an sich. Sie schluchzte nur noch lauter. Ihre Hände schlossen sich um seine Arme. Sie drückte fest zu. Brauchte irgendetwas an dem sie sich festhalten konnte. Er legte sein Kinn auf ihren Kopf und wippte leicht vor und zurück um sie zu beruhigen. „Schh…", machte er leise. „Ich bin da Liv…", sagte er und setzte dann noch ein ernst gemeintes „Immer" hinterher.

Es dauerte lange, bis Olivia sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Sie saßen noch immer in genau der selben Position, als Olivia irgendwann anfing zu sprechen. Sie war nicht sicher, ob sie bereit war, aber sie wollte endlich wieder leben.

„_Irgendwas fanden die da gleich an mir…", begann sie und wusste egal wie lange sie sprechen würde, dass er sie nicht ein einziges Mal unterbrechen würde. „Dieser… Aufseher… er hat mich… gleich am Anfang schon versucht anzugrabschen… … … ich hab mich gewehrt und Finn hat mich geschlagen…", Elliot war geschockt. Warum hatte Finn das getan? Und als ob sie seine Gedanken lesen konnte sprach sie weiter._

„… _ich weiß nicht warum er das getan hat… ich… ich denke er wollte es nicht… … … ich musste mich später bei ihm entschuldigen… ich hätte ja seine Schuhe beschmutzt… man wird da wie Dreck behandelt… _

„… _beim Essen… ich wollte was rausfinden… hab versucht mich mit anderen Häftlingen zu verständigen… … ich weiß nicht… ich hab… da irgendso eine Art Aufstand angezettelt. Der Alarm wurde ausgelöst… … … Ich wurde… von einem Typ auf den Tisch gedrückt… … ich lag da bis… bis alle weg waren…_

„… _dann… dann… dann wurde ich an Harris weitergegeben…", sie atmete unregelmäßig und schnell. Elliot streichelte ihr beruhigend die Schulter._

„… _er sagte… er wolle… mit mir wo hin gehen… …. … … er führte mich in den Keller. Ich hatte keine Ahnung was er vorhatte… … dann… wir gingen um eine Ecke… und… da… da sah ich denn die Matratze…", sie fing wieder an heftig zu schluchtzen und als sie sich wieder bruhigt hatte, sprach sie weiter. Ihre Stimme zitterte und drohte jeder Zeit zu brechen._

„… _auf einmal wurde mir klar… mir klar… klar was er wollte… … … ich flehte… bettelte… nein… nein… bitte nicht… doch er… …. Er küsste mich… … und er… er drückte mich… da… da auf die… Matratze… doch… sein Fehler… er… er öffnete eine Handschelle… … … ich schlug ihn… und rannte… doch ich hätte ihm… hätte ihm die Waffe abnehmen müssen… ich hätte… naja…._

„… _ich rannte und versteckte mich… er kam… und sagte sachen… ich kam aus meinem Versteck… ich hatte Angst… er schlug mich… ich rannte wieder… … … ich schrie… Hilfe… hilfe… doch… … er war wieder da… … und machte mich am Gitter fest… … … ich konnte nur noch weinen… und schreien… er… … … … er öffnete seine Hose… … .. doch… … Finn kam rein… …. …"_

Sie schluchzte wieder. Elliot hielt sie nur. Er war wütend… unendlich wütend. Was würde er alles mit Harris anstellen, wenn er jetzt könnte… man konnte es gar nicht beschreiben.

Etwa eine Stunde später, war Olivia ohne ein weiteres Wort eingeschlafen. Was hatte dieser Kerl aus Olivia gemacht… seiner Olivia…

_Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life_

_  
Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark_

_  
Bid my blood to run  
Before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
Bring me to life  
Bring me to life_

_Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling  
Only you are the life among the dead_

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything_

_Without a thought without a voice without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life_

_  
Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark_

_  
Bid my blood to run  
Before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
Bring me to life  
Bring me to life_

--

Er betrat sein Haus am nächsten morgen. Es war still. Dicke und Lizzie waren wohl schon in der Schule und Eli schlief. Er betrat die Küche. Kathy war gerade dabei den Frühstückstisch abzuräumen. Er ging zu ihr, gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und half ihr dann mit dem Abräumen.

"Wieder Arbeit die ganze Nacht?", fragte Kathy obwohl sie die Antwort schon wusste. Es war doch immer das gleiche. Tagsüber war er so gut wie nie da und auch Nachts wurde er immer wieder zu Arbeit gerufen. Immer von ihr... Olivia. Sie glaubte nicht, dass ihr Mann sie betrügen würde, aber sie konnte Olivia nicht ausstehen. Sie klaute ihren Kindern den Vater... sie klaute ihr ihren Mann. Und das schlimme war auch noch, ihre Kinder mochten sie. Und trotz all der abneigung gegen sie... wirklich hassen konnte sie sie nicht. Sie hatte ihr und Eli letztes Jahr das Leben gerettet... ohne Olivia...

"Jap...", sagte er und setzte sich an den Tisch. Er stützte seinen Kopf in die Hände. Er hasste es seine Frau zu belügen, aber wenn er ihr erzählen würde, wo er die Nacht über war würde sie ihm nicht glauben, dass nichts gelaufen war.

"Du siehst müde aus... wann musst du heute Arbeiten?", fragte Kathy und setzte sich ihm gegen über. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Küchenuhr, die an der Wand hing.

"Ähmm... heute mittag erst.", sagte er völlig in Gedanken. Er dachte an das Gespärch welches er etwas früher am Morgen mit Olivia hatte.

_Olivia saß an ihrem Küchentisch, eine große Tasse Kaffen zwischen ihren Händen. Verträumt, in Gedanken versunken, schaute sie da rein. _

_"Elliot...", sagte sie plötzlich wie aus dem nichts und schaute zu ihm aus. Auch er war in Gedanken gewesen und schaute dann zu ihr auf. _

_"Ich...", sie räusperte sich leise und fuhr dann fort. "Ich danke dir... dass du da warst... heute Nacht... es war schwer... schwer über all das zu Reden... aber ich... ähm... bitte... ich möchte über das alles nicht mehr reden... und ich will dass du mich ganz normal behandelst... so wie vorher.", sie schaute ihn bittend an, aber nicht mehr so zerbrechlich, wie noch die Tage zuvor. _

_Er lächelte sie leicht an und antwortete ihr dann. "Ja... natürlich... aber wenn du wieder reden willst, dann." "Ja ich weiß", unterbrach sie ihn und lächelte ihn auch an. Wieder einer dieser Momente._

_Er blieb noch bis sie ihren Kaffee fertig hatten und bevor er ging, legte er ihr noch einmal eine Hand auf die Schulter._

"Elliot!", sagte Kathy nun schon etwas eindringlicher. "Was?", fragte er, komplett aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

"Nichts...", sagte sie leise und schaute auf ihre Hände. "Kathy... was ist denn?", fragte Elliot und sah ihr in die Augen.

"Ich... ich hab mich nur gefragt... wann du wieder bereit bist... wieder... naja... du schläft noch immer auf der Couch."

Elliot seufzte und stand auf um sich ein Glas Wasser zu holen. "Ich bin echt in der Stimmung für diese Art Gespräch heute.", sagte er und lehnte sich an die Ablage.

"Das ist es ja... du bist NIE in Stimmung für irgendwas in der Art.", Kathy wurde langsam unruhig und auch Elliot verlor die Gedult. Immer diese Streitereien. Es würde nie aufhören... Nie.

"Kathy, das stimmt doch gar nicht. Ich bin einfach nur müde und will mich nicht mit dir Streiten."

"Du bist immer müde Elliot... IMMER. Weil du immer bei der verdammten Arbeit bist... bei der Arbeit oder Olivia.", sagte Kathy laut.

"Komm schon. Lass Liv jetzt aus dem Spiel, okay? Sie hat gar nichts damit zu tun! Und du weißt, dass ich mein bestes tue. Für die Familie... für die Kinder... für dich Kathy", er knallte ein Hand auf den Tisch und funkelte sie sauer an.

"Ach ja? Manchmal ist das eben nicht genug!", tränen stiegen in Kathy auf.

"Was soll das denn jetzt schon wieder heißen? Soll ich wieder gehen? Willst du mich wieder rausschmeißen? Hm? Ist es das was du sagen willst?", er brüllte förmlich und auch Kathy schrie.

"Das hab ich nicht gesagt, aber vielleicht ist es das beste! Ja!", sie sahen sich nur gegenseitig kalt an. Dann hörte Elliot Eli eine Etage weiter oben schreien

"Ich geh zu Eli und tröste ihn... später bin ich weg...", sagte er und drehte sich um zur Treppe.

"Elliot...", sagte Kathy so leise, dass er es nicht mehr hören konnte und ließ sich auf einem Stuhl nieder. Sie stützte ihren Kopf in die Hände und weinte.

Immer wieder das gleiche. Sie fragte sich langsam, ob Elliot auch wieder zu ihr gekommen wär, wenn sie nicht schwanger geworden wär. Obwohl er doch der jenige war, der gasagt hatte, dass er wieder nach Hause kommen wolle, bezweifelte sie dies langsam. Vielleicht waren ihre Zeiten einfach vorbei... und sie sollten aufhören um etwas zu kämpfen, was man nicht mehr retten konnte. Vielleicht würden sie dann wieder miteinander klar kommen... irgendwann... als Freunde?

--

Am montag Morgen saß Olivia wieder an ihrem Schreibtisch. Seit sie Elliot die ganze Geschichte erzählt hatte, ging es mit ihrem schlafen langsam Bergauf. Sie hatte immer noch Träume und wachte auch noch immer jede Nacht auf, aber es war anders. Aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte sie sich sicher. Sie wusste, sie würde es nie wirklich vergessen, aber sie hatte das Gefühl irgendwann würde sie vielleicht wieder glücklich werden. Noch nicht jetzt... aber irgendwann.

"Hey.", sagte sie und blickte auf, als Elliot den Raum betrat. Er sah müde aus und nicht sonderlich gut gelaunt. Sie runzelte die Stirn. Diesmal war sie es die sich sorgen machte.

"Ja... hi", er setzte sich ihr gegenüber. Er wirkte ziemlich durcheinander.

"Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte sie und beugte sich etwas näher. Er sah sich in dem großen Raum um. "...nein nicht wirklich...", antwortete er schließlich.

"Ist wieder was mit Kathleen?", fragte sie, obwohl sie bemerkte, dass er JETZT nicht darüber sprechen wollte.

"Nein... nichts mit Kathleen... i-...ich... später, okay? Wir könnten noch was trinken gehen.", er sah sie hoffnungsvoll an. Und sie hatte das Gefühl, dieses Mal müsste sie ihn stützen. Sie biss sich von innen auf die Lippe.

"Okay...", sagte sie und lächelte ihn an.

_**Fall on me**  
Tell me everything you want me to be  
**Forever with you forever in me  
**Ever the same__Now it's cold and we're scared  
And we've both been shaken  
Hey, look at us  
Man, this doesn't need to be the end__**I'll be there for you and you'll be there for me  
**Forever it's you  
Forever in me  
Ever the same_

We would stand in the wind  
We were free like water  
Flowing down  
Under the warmth of the sun

**Just let me hold you while you're falling apart  
Just let me hold you and we'll both fall down**

**Fall on me tell me everything you want me to be**  
Forever with you  
Forever in me  
Ever the same  
Call on me

_**--**_

_**A/N- **Ich bin im Moment in schreiblaune D Ich hoffe euch gefällt die FF und sie wird wohl auch bald geupdatet :D_


	3. Everything she does is beautiful

"Elliot, was ist los?", fragte Olivia, als der Barkeeper ihnen zwei Flaschen Bier auf den kleinen runden Tisch gestellt hatte. Elliot antwortete nicht direkt. Er wusste nicht wie er anfangen sollte. Er hob langsam die Flasche, nahm einen schluck Bier und stellte die Flasche wieder ab.

"Kathy und ich...", begann er langsam, hörte auf und nahm noch einen langsamen Schluck, bevor er weiter sprach. "Wir... es ist aus... entgültig.", er stützte seinen Kopf in die Hände.

Olivia wusste nicht was sie darauf so direkt antworten sollte. Und sie hasste sich dafür, dass ihr Herz einen kleinen hüpfer machte, als Elliot ihr dies erzählte. Sie wusste nicht warum es so war, doch als er ihr erzählt hatte, dass Kathy schwanger war und er wieder zurück geht, hatte sie schmerz empfunden.

Sie wusste nicht wie und warum das so war. Normalerweise waren Freunde doch da, um in jeder Situation zu unterstützen. Doch sie hatte sich nicht für freuen können, als er wieder zurück nach Hause ging.

"Elliot...", sagte sie und legte eine Hand auf seinen Unterarm. "Ich... vielleicht braucht ihr nur eine kleine Auszeit... ihr habt sehr viel stress in letzter Zeit.", sie versuchte aufmunternd zu klingen, aber das gelang ihr nicht.

Er drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite, sodass er ihr in die Augen blicken konnte. "Nein...", sagte er. "Wir... wir haben es schon lange genug versucht... es klappt einfach nicht mehr... wir sreiten nur noch."

"Es tut mir wirklich leid.", das tat es ihr wirklich. Sie wollte ihn nicht leiden sehen. "... ich bin da wenn du mich brauchst."

Er lächelte sie sanft an. "Danke.", sagte er und schaute zu ihrer Hand, die noch immer auf seinem Arm lag. Sie zog sie langsam weg, als sie seine Blicke bemerkte.

"Vielleicht ist es auch besser so. Ich weiß... ich bin nich der Beziehungs-Experte, aber naja... vielleicht könnt ihr jetzt wie Freunde miteinander umgehen..."

"Ja... ja vielleicht.", sagte er nachdenklich "Und wie geht es dir?", fragte er sie. Sie sah besser aus heute. Nicht mehr ganz so müde. Aber es ging ihr noch lange nicht gut.

"Ich... ich weiß nicht.", sie schaute ihm in die Augen und lächelte verlegen. "...ich kann immer noch nicht richtig schlafen."

"Oh man. Wo sind wir hier eigentlich? Welcher Cop hat die meisten Probleme?", fragte er und sie fing an zu lachen. Ja, sie lachte. Er hatte sie schon Monate nicht mehr lachen sehen. Und es war toll. Er konnte einfach nicht anders, als mit ihr lachen. Und wenn er sie so sah, fragte er sich ob die Welt wirklich so dunkel war, wie sie schien.

"C'est la vie", sagte Olivia und hielt ihm ihre Flasche zum anstoßen hin. "C'est la vie.", sagte er ebenfalls.

--

Er lag im Bett in dem kleinen Hotelzimmer, wach, seinen Blick nach oben gerichtet. Er konnte nicht schlafen. Er hatte es versucht. Wirklich. Aber er wurde von seinen Träumen wieder wachgerissen. Er hatte von Olivia geträumt. Von Olivia und was dieser Kerl alles getan hatte. Diese Gedanken verfolgten ihn seither ständig.

Er gab sich die Schuld für alles was geschehen war. Er hätte sie daran hindern sollen, er hätte sie beschützen sollen. Dafür war er doch da. Sie waren Partner und er hat sie nicht beschützt. Er war nicht da gewesen, als dieser Mistkerl sich an ihr vergangen hatte. Sie würde sagen, dass es nicht seine Schuld war, aber er hatte sie doch gehen lassen. Er hätte da sein müssen. Immer. Doch er war es nicht. Olivia war am Boden. So kurz davor abzurutschen und er war nicht da. Wie konnte das geschehen. Was hatte er sich bloß dabei gedacht.

Ja, sie hatte mit ihm geredet und es ging ihr vielleicht auch ein bisschen besser, aber sie war nicht mehr die selbe Olivia Benson die sie einmal war. Den Glanz in ihren Augen, den er heute Abend gesehen hatte... wann hatte er ihn davor das letzte mal gesehen? Er wusste es nicht mehr. Es müssen Monate gewesen sein.

Die Angst... der Schmerz in ihren Augen würde er nie vergessen. Sie hatte ihm am letzten Donnerstag genau so angesehen, wie direkt nach íhrem Einsatzt.

_"Was ist da unten passiert, Liv?"_,_ hatte er sie vor vier Monaten gefragt. Sie saß die ganze Zeit an ihrem Schreibtisch und hatte auf dieses Bild gestarrt. Stunde um Stunde._

_"Nichts", hatte sie leise gesagt und dann hatte sie noch hinzugefügt. "Mir geht es gut, El." Und dann hatte er nicht weiter gefragt. Er hatte ihr angesehen, dass sie nicht bereit war. Es noch nicht konnte. _

Er dachte die ganze Zeit an Olivia und nicht etwa an seine Famile. Er fühlte sich schlecht desswegen, aber er konnte seine Gedanken nicht ändern. Er wusste, dass es seinen Kindern gut ginge und ihm ging es dieses mal nicht so schlecht, wie nach der letzten Trennung. Er hatte es dieses mal schon irgendwie voraus gesehen. Doch Olivia ging es nicht gut. Das wusste er. Er spürte es einfach. So wie sie ihn am abend angesehen hatte, als er sie zuhause rausgelassen hatte. Dieser Blick. Er kannte ihn zu genau. Sie wollte nicht um hilfe bitten, aber sie brauchte ihn.

_Sie saß auf der Beifahrerseite und sah nach unten. Er fuhr in eine Parklücke vor ihrem Apartmenthaus und wandte seinen Blick zu ihr. Sie machte noch keine Anstalten auszusteigen. Sie hob ihren Kopf an und sah im in die Augen._

_"Soll ich noch mit rein kommen?", fragte er sie sanft und lächelte leicht. _

_"Nein... quatsch.", sagte sie doch ihre Augen sprachen eine andere Sprache. _

_"Okay... wir sehen uns morgen... du... kannst mich immer anrufen.", sagte er ihr als sie ausgestiegen war und noch mal ins Auto zurückschaute. "Ich weiß... danke", sagte sie und drehte sich um um das Haus zu betreten. Er fuhr aber nicht wieder weg. Er schaute hinauf zum zweiten Stockwerk zu Olivia_s _Wohnzimmerfenstern._ _Er runzelte die Stirn und fragte sich ob Olivia sich noch daran erinnern konnte. Schließlich war es schon ungefähr zehn Jahre her._

_Dann sah er, dass das Licht an ging. Dann wurde es wieder aus und wieder an gemacht. Er lächelte. Olivia erschien am Fenster und auch sie lächelte. Und es war ein echtes Olivia lächeln. Der Glanz in ihren Augen war unbeschreiblich. Sie hatte es nicht vergessen. Genau so wie er es nicht vergessen hatte._

Elliot lächelte im Bett bei diesem Gedanken. Er griff zu dem kleinen Nachtschrank und nahm sein Handy. Er öffnete es und fing an eine Textnachricht zu schreiben.

_Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right_

--

Ihre Augen flackerten auf, als sie durch ihr Handy aus ihrem Traum gerissen wurde. Jede Nacht, diese Träume. Immer und immer wieder. Sie konnte es nicht mehr. Sie drehte sich zur Seite und schaltete die kleine Lampe an. Sie nahm dann ihr Handy, klappte es auf und las ihre Nachricht.

_Elliot:_

_Hey! Du kannst nicht schlafen, oder?_

_El_

Sie lächelte leicht und klickte auf ‚Antworten'

Liv:

Hi! Nein kann ich nicht wirklich. Du anscheinend auch nicht.

Liv

_Elliot:_

_Ja ich auch nicht. Darf ich dich anrufen?_

Liv:

Klar.

Sie legte ihren Kopf zurück in das Kissen und es dauerte nur circa eine Minute bis sie den Klingelton ihres Handys hörte.

„Hey", sagte sie, machte das Licht wieder aus und zog die Decke höher.

„Hallo. Wie geht's dir?", fragte Elliot am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Ähm… ich. Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ich… nicht mehr darüber sprechen möchte.", sie versuchte ihre Stimme unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Sie war jederzeit in begriff zu brechen.

„Ja ich weiß… ich erm…", begann er und sprach nicht direkt weiter. Er wusste nicht wie er anfangen sollte. In den letzten Jahren hatte ihre ‚Beziehung' so viel durch gemacht. Doch langsam ging sie wieder Bergauf. Er wollte nicht, dass sie sich unangenehm fühlte, wenn er das jetzt aussprechen würde. „naja… ich kann es einfach nicht sehen, wenn es dir so geht."

„Bitte El. Ich möchte nicht. Erzähl mir einfach irgendwas. Bring mich zum lachen.", ihr lief eine Träne die Wange hinunter und sie wusste, dass Elliot dies auch bemerkte. Sie sprachen zwar nur über das Telefon, aber er merkte es einfach. Sie schloss ihre Augen. Sie wusste nicht, was aus ihrer Beziehung geworden war. In den letzten Tagen, hatte sie sich erneut so drastisch geändert. Man konnte es nicht direkt beschreiben, es war einfach anders. Freier? War freier das richtige Wort dafür?

„Okay. Ich rede und bleibe so lange dran, bis du eingeschlafen bist.", sagte er leise und als Olivia am andren Ende „Okay", sagte, konnte er sie lächeln hören.

Und er fing an zu sprechen. Er wusste nicht, was er ihr erzählen sollte, doch dann ergab sich alles von alleine. Er erzählte etwas über Eli. Und später fing er an Stimmen aus irgendwelchen alten Filmen zu imitieren. Olivia lachte und es tat gut zu lachen. Und ihm tat es gut ihr lachen zu hören. Sie telefonierten lange. Und irgendwann schlief Olivia wirklich ein. Das fiel ihm auf, als sie ihm irgendwann gegen 4 Uhr morgens nicht mehr antwortete, er legte auf und kurze Zeit später versagte sein Akku.

--

Sie drehte sich auf die Seite, als der Wecker klingelte. Mit ihrem Kopf traf sie auf etwas Hartes. Widerwillig öffnete sie ihre Augen und machte den Wecker aus. Sie griff unter ihren Kopf und spürte ihr Handy da liegen. Es war aus. Etwas verwundert sah sie drauf, bis ihr wieder einfiel, warum sie auf ihrem Handy geschlafen hatte. Sie hatte noch mit Elliot telefoniert.

Sie stand langsam auf. Sie hatte leichte Kopfschmerzen, aber sie war sich sicher, dass es nach einer Dusche gehen würde. Sie ging in ihr Badezimmer und zog sich langsam aus. Sie schaltete die Dusche ein und und stieg unter das warme Wasser. Sie ließ es über ihren Körper laufen. Sie spürte wie sich ihre Muskeln entspannten. Als sie fertig war schaltete sie die Dusche aus. Sie öffnete die Tür und wickelte sich das große weiße Handtuch um den Körper. Sie kremte sich ein, zog sich an, schminkte sich und machte sich die Haare etwas. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, dass sie los musste, oder sie würde zu Spät zur Arbeit kommen.

--

Sie stieg aus ihrem Auto und hastete die Treppe zum SVU hoch. Sie öffnete die Doppelte Eisentür und ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, dass sie noch rechtzeitig war. Sie hing ihre Jacke an die Gadrobe und setzte sich an ihren Tisch. Ein Becher Kaffee stand auf der Tischplatte. Verwundert sah sie auf.

„Ich hab mir irgendwie gedacht, dass du spät dran bist.", sagte Elliot und deutete auf den Becher.

Sie lächelte ihn an. „Danke" sagte sie. Seit gestern hatte sie so viel gelächelt wie schon lange nicht mehr. Und es tat gut. Unendlich gut.

„Hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte er sie und sah sie kritisch an, denn sie sah doch ziemlich müde aus.

„Ja… kaum zu glauben… aber das hab ich tatsächlich. Das letzte an das ich mich erinnern kann ist ,Eisangeln ist… Ich weiß was Eisangeln ist.'", sie lachte leise in sich hinein.

„Dann hast du ja das beste verpasst.", sagte er und ihr Blick traf sich. Sie konnte seinen Augen nicht ausweichen. Wenn sie sie erst einmal so trafen wie jetzt, war es schwer sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren. Was war bloß los mit ihr?

_Du stehst da schaust mich komisch an, deine Blicke kommen an. Du verwirrst mich damit, immer mehr Stück für Stück. Wir kenn' uns schon 'ne Ewigkeit, doch gestern ist nicht mehr wie heut'._

--

Und so schlenderten die Wochen vorbei. Elliot hatte sich ein eigenes Apartment gesucht. Es war nicht allzu weit von Olivias entfernt. Also wenn er sie jetzt morgens abholte, dann lag es wirklich schon fast in der Nachbarschaft. Es war zwar immer noch ein Umweg von ungefähr einer viertel Stunde, aber er hatte schon früher keine Probleme damit gehabt, sie nachhause zu fahren oder auch abzuholen. Doch sie wollte es meistens nicht.

Olivia schlief langsam wieder fast normal. Sie hatte noch immer Albträume, aber nicht mehr jede Nacht und wenn sie aufwachte, wusste sie dass alles nur ein Traum war. Früher hatte sie immer am ganzen Körper gezittert und sie konnte ihn auch noch spüren als sie wach war.

Es hatte sich einfach alles geändert. Es war leichter als vorher miteinander. Olivia hatte sich ihm geöffnet.

Doch sie hatte immer ein Gefühl wenn sie ihn sah. Wenn sie in seiner Nähe war. Sie wusste einfach nicht, was es zu bedeuten hatte. Sie fühlte sich sicher, glücklich und wenn er sie berührte lief ein Schauer durch ihren ganzen Körper.

Was sie nicht wusste war, dass Elliot genau das Selbe empfand. Und auch er wusste nicht was es auf einmal war.

--

„Hi", sagte sie als sie ihm die Tür zu ihrem Apartment öffnete. Er betrat die Wohnung und setzte sich auf das Sofa. Sie ließ sich neben ihn fallen.

„Irgendwas ist mit dir.", sagte er ernst und musterte ihn. Sie sah bedrückt aus. Sie schüttelte den Kopf als sie ihm antwortete.

„Nein. Also ich glaub nicht, dass du… naja… der Richtige Gesprächs Partner dafür bist…", sagte sie etwas verlegen und schaute an ihm vorbei auf dem Fenster.

Sie wusste nicht wie sie das, was in ihr vorging in Worte fassen sollte und wie sie gerade ihm das erzählen sollte. Es war kompliziert und sie wusste irgendwann würde es zur Sprache fallen, doch noch wollte sie es nicht. Sie genoss jeden Moment mit ihm.

„Liv… das hatten wir schon oft genug", sagte er und er legte eine Hand sanft auf ihre Schulter und beide bekamen ein kribbeln im Bauch.

Olivia schüttelte seinen Arm unauffällig ab und versuchte dann zu erklären. „Ich… ich frage mich nur… ob ich… jemals wieder in der Lage sein werde eine Beziehung zu führen.", sie schaute nach oben. Es war doch schwerer als gedacht, darüber zu sprechen.

„Warum denkst du nicht?", sagte Elliot. Er wusste nicht warum, aber er mochte das Thema nicht. An jedem Freund, den er von Olivia kannte, hatte er irgendwas auszusetzen. Er fand immer etwas. Olivia war einfach zu gut.

„Ich weiß nicht… ich fühle mich irgendwie… ich weiß nicht. Ich… wenn ich mir… mir das vorstelle… ich… es ist nicht dass ich Angst habe… aber ich…", sie musste nicht weiter sprechen. Er wusste was sie sagen wollte. Sie wollte nicht verletzt werden.

„Ich würde dich nicht verletzen.", platzte Elliot dann auf einmal raus. Er wollte es eigentlich gar nicht sagen. Er hatte nur daran gedacht, doch jetzt war es raus. Zu spät um es zurück zu nehmen. Aber es war die Wahrheit. Warum sollte er da irgendetwas zurück nehmen?

„Whoa! Elliot! Stop! War das grade etwa eine Anmache?", fragte sie und hielt ihre Hände vor ihrem Körper hoch. Sie war verwirrt, geshockt und alles zur Selben Zeit. Hatte sie sich gerade verhört? Sie war sich sicher.

„Nein Liv. So habe ich das doch gar nicht gemeint.", sagte er und wusste, dass es eine Lüge war. „Ich meine nur… du bist eine wundervolle Frau. Ich versteh nicht wie man dich verletzten kann.", er lächelte sie süß an und sie konnte nicht anders als zurück lächeln und dieses mal war sie es, der etwas rausrutschte.

„Manchmal wünschte ich wir wären keine Partner und du wirst einfach nur ein Mann, den ich auf der Straße getroffen hätte… das würde alles so viel leichter machen", sie sahen sich in die Augen. Lange. Keiner wollte das Band zerreissen, Sie waren wie gefesselt voneinander und Elliot sprach irgendwann wieder.

„Ich weiß was du meinst.", er rückte ein Stück näher und beide merkten, dass es kein zurück aus dieser Situation mehr gab.

„Ich hab Angst Elliot.", sagte Olivia ein paar Augenblicke später.

„Du brauchst keine Angst vor mir zu haben. Ich würde mich eher umbringen, bevor ich dich verletzen könnte.", sagte er und legte eine Hand auf ihre Wange.

„Nicht vor dir… vor allem", sagte sie und ihre Hand legte sie auf seine perfekte Brust die man auch durch dieses dunkel blaue Hemd sehr gut erkennen konnte.

Er zog sie noch ein Stück näher an sich heran und legte schließlich seine Lippen auf ihre. Zärtlich. Zuerst küssten sie sich noch vorsichtig, es wurde dann aber leidenschaftlicher. Olivia legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals, während seine Hände über ihren Körper wanderte. Sie lehnten sich zurück auf dem Sofa, sodass er nun über ihr lag. Er zog ihr Top aus, während ihre Hände gerade damit beschäftigt waren, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Sein Mund wanderte zu ihrem Hals. Ihre Hände fuhren über seine starken Arme und seinen Rücken.

Auf einmal stockte sie. „Schau mich an… schau mir in die Augen.", sagte sie außer Atem und nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände. Er schaute ihr in die Augen.

„Was ist los? Wenn du nicht…", begann er, doch sie unterbrach ihn.

„Doch ich will. Ich will nichts lieber. Ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass es auch wirklich du bist", sagte sie und zog ihn wieder runter zu sich.

_'Cause you're all I want, you're all I need, you're everythiny, everything_

* * *

_**A/N- **Ich habe mir gedacht diese Geschichte wird eher soetwas wie ein "Langzeitprojekt" also damit will ich sagen, sie ist noch nicht zuende._


	4. The morning after

Sie lagen nur da. Es wurde nichts gesagt. Es waren keine Worte nötig. Sie lagen gemeinsam auf der breiten Couch und er streichelte in Gedanken versunken ihren Rücken. Sie schlief noch. Niemals hätte er damit gerechnet, dass so etwas einmal passieren würde. Niemals. Und er wusste noch immer nicht, was es zu bedeuten hatte. Er lag schon über eine Stunde so da. Total verwirrt. Er und Olivia. Olivia und Elliot. Er und seine Patnerin. Seine beste Freundin. Doch wenn er dann zu ihr sah musste er lächeln. Sie lag da in seinen Armen. So friedlich wie er sie schon lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Vielleicht noch nie…

Doch er wusste nicht, was es war mit ihnen. Er wusste nicht einmal wie es dazu gekommen war. Warum jetzt? Warum hier? Diese Nacht, auch wenn er nicht wusste was es war, war es einfach unbeschreiblich schön gewesen.

"_Ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass es auch wirklich du bist.", hatte sie gesagt und ihn wieder zu sich hinunter gezogen. Er küsste ihre Lippen zärtlich, während seine Hände es gerade geschafft hatten sie von ihrem Top zu befreien._

"_Wollen wir. Nicht. lieber ins. Schlafzimmer. Gehen?" hatte er sie unter küssen gefragt und er merkte wie sie erstarrte. _

"_Hey," er strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und küsste ihre Lippen erneut. Es war ein zärtlicher, süßer Kuss der ihr vertrauen schenkte. _

_Sie suchte den Augenkontakt und sagte dann, "Lass uns hier bleiben." Und so blieben sie dann in ihrem Wohnzimmer auf der Couch._

Irgendeiner hätte jederzeit zurückweichen können. Stop sagen können. Doch keiner Tat es, denn sie wollten es. Sie beide.

Als sie langsam aufwachte, ließ sie ihre Augen noch geschlossen. Sie spührte seine Blicke auf ihrem Körper. Ihrem Nackten Körper. Doch sie wollte noch nicht aufwachen. Was war letzte Nacht geschehen? Sie musste nachdenken. Er wusste wahrscheinlich, dass sie wach war, aber er würde sie nachdenken lassen.

Sie fühlte sich so sicher in seinen Armen. So verdammt sicher, dass es beinahe schwer wurde zu denken. Seine Hand auf ihrem Rücken. Und sie wusste egal was kommen würde... hier in seinen Armen war sie sicher. Und dieses Gefühl war einfach unglaublig. Doch nein, sie waren Partner... beste Freunde... und das was da passiert ist... das war einfach... unbeschreiblich wunderschön.

Was würde jetzt aus ihnen werden? Diese Frage stellte sie sich die ganze Zeit. Würden sie wieder ganz normal miteinander umgehen können? Sie konnte ihre Gefühle einfach nicht beschreiben. Sie wusste nicht was es war. Doch sie wusste, dass sie nicht ewig so liegen bleiben konnten, auch wenn sie es gerne getan hätten.

"Liv," sagte Elliot eine ganze Weile später, aber es war mehr eine Frage. Eine Frage, ob sie schon bereit wäre darüber zu sprechen. Sie drehte sich langsam auf den Rücken, während er sich auf die Seite rollte und seinen Kopf mit seinem linken Arm abstützte.

Er hob seine rechte Hand an und ließ sie langsam über ihre Wange streichen. Was für eine zarte Haut sie hatte. Sie schloss ihre Augen für einen kurzen Moment und als sie sie wieder öffnete, sah sie ihm in die Augen. Keiner von beiden wusste, wie er anfangen sollte. Niemand wollte diesen Moment zerstören. Er war einfach zu kostbar.

"Können wir nicht einfach für immer hier so bleiben?" sagte Olivia nach einer weiteren Ewigkeit. "Einfach nie mehr aufstehen," Tränen bildeten sich in den hintersten Winkeln ihrer Augen und sie war nicht die Olivia Benson die er kannte. Er lächelte sie zärtlich aber traurig an. Diese blauen Augen. Seine blauen Augen. Sie sagten ihr 'Es geht nicht. Irgendwann werden wir darüber sprechen müssen.' Eine träne lief ihre Wange hinunter. Er wischte sie mit seinem Daumen weg.

"Entschuldigung," sagte sie und spielte ihm ein lachen vor. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und stand auf. "Ich... ich weiß natürlich... du... und das mit Kathy. U...und ich hatte angst... nie wieder... also ich," begann sie schnell und noch noch immer gespielt locker und fuhr dann etwas langsamer und leiser fort. "...ich musste sicher gehen, dass nicht jeder Mann der mich anfässt... mich berührt... mich verletzen will. Und das Berührungen auch schön sein können." Und so stand sie da. Mittem im Raum und sah ihn an. Er stand auch auf und ging zu ihr hinüber. Er nahm ihre Hände in seine.

"Ich bin ehrlich, ich weiß nicht was ich jetzt denken soll... nach letzter Nacht. Aber Liv. Glaub mir. Es hatte nichts mit Kathy zu tun. Ich habe keine Sekunde an sie gedacht," sagte er und zog sie an sich. Sie schloss ihre Augen und Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinunter. Ihren Kopf legte sie auf seine Schulter und ihr Herz schlug schnell. Totalle verwirrung.

"Geh du duschen und ich mach uns in der Zeit Frühstück, okay?" fragte Elliot in ihr Haar und spürte sie an seiner Schulter lächeln.

Sie ließ sich auf einem der Stühle gegenüber von ihm nieder und murmelte ein leises "Danke", als Elliot sich quer über den Tisch beugte um ihr eine Tasse Kaffee einzuschenken. Sie schenkte ihm ein kleinen lächeln.

_Verdammt Oliva. Reiß dich endlich zusammen. Es ist Elliot, okay? Elliot! Benehm dich nicht wie ein 15 Jähriges Mädchen, das zum ersten mal einen jungen geküsst hat. _Sagte sie, als sie sich nach einiger Zeit versuchte dazu zu überwinden, ihn endlich darauf anzusprechen.

"Wir müssen reden, Liv", sagte Elliot in dem Moment, als auch sie anfangen wollte zu sprechen. Sie nickte ihm zu und war froh das es Sonntag war und sie nicht arbeiten mussten. Wenn sie los gemusst hätten, würde alles zwischen ihnen im Raum hängen. Und das wollten sie nicht. Sie brauchten einander.

Sie gingen gemeinsam zum Sofa und setzen sich nebeneinander. DAS Sofa. Elliot streckte seine Hand aus um sie auf ihre Schulter zu legen.

"Nein, bitte nicht", sagte sie und rückte ein Stück zurück. Elliot schaute sie verwirrt aber auch verletzt an. "Warum?" fragte er und zog seine Hand schlagartig wieder zurück. Olivia sah ihm an, dass es verletzt war.

"Ich kann mich dann nicht konzentrieren." sagte sie leicht beschähmt und sie hatte mit so gut wie allem gerechnet, aber nicht mit dem. Elliot beugte sich vor und legte seine Lippen zärtlich auf ihre. Sie erwiederte den Kuss. Sie spürte seine Zunge über ihre Lippen streichen und öffnete ihren Mund einen kleinen Spalt um sie einzulassen.

"Wa... was war DAS?", fragte sie geshockt und verwirrt zugleich, als sie sich wieder von einander trennten. Zumindest trennten sich ihre Münder voneinander. Seine Hände lagen noch immer auf ihren Wangen. Und sie war erstaunt. Genau wie die Nacht davor. Wie konnten Hände, die so maskulin und stark waren, gleichzeitig auch so sanft und zärtlich sein?

"Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Elliot, selbst total geshockt von sich selbs. Er wusste nicht warum er das getan hatte. Sie hatte gesagt, sie könne sich nicht konzentrieren wenn er sie berührte. Doch sie saß vor ihm und sah ihm in die Augen. Ihre verdammten, großen braunen Augen. SOlche Augen sollten verboten werden. Und ihre Lippen. Perfekt geformt und wie weich sie waren. Er musste sie einfach noch mal berühren. Er konnte nicht anders.

Olivias Kopf lief auf hochturen. Zumindest versuchte sie irgendeinen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Warum hatte er das getan? Schon wieder.

"Glaubst du... das hat irgendwas zu bedeuten?", frage Olivia nach einer ganzen Weile des peinlichen schweigens. Sie spürte die Hitze in sich aufsteifen. Ihr Herz schlug noch schneller, obwohl sie dies icht für möglich gehalten hatte. Warum spürte sie auf einmal das Verlangen so nah wie möglich an Elliot heran zu rutschen und da weiter zu machen, wo sie gerade Aufgehört hatten. Als ob es keine Unterbrechung gegeben hätte. Verdammt und sie fragte ob das etwas zu bedeuten hatte?

Sie bewegten sich auf dünnem Eis und das wussten sie. Sehr dünnem Eis. Es gab eigentlich nur zwei Möglichkeiten zur Auswahl. Kämpfen, für das was sie spührten, oder davon laufen.

Elliot ließ seine Hand über ihre Wange gleiten, den Arm hinunter bis seine Hand ihre erreichte. Er schloss sie fest aber doch zärtlich ein.

"Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Elliot schließlich und wieder sahen sie sich an, bis Olivia sich nach vorne beugte, ihre Arme um seine Schultern legte und ihr Gesich n seinem Nacken vergrub. Er versand die Welt nicht mehr... Sie verstand sie Welt nicht mehr. "Bitte lass mich nicht allein", sagte Olivia an seiner Schulter. "Wie kommst du denn auf die Idee?" fagte Elliot und küsste ihr aufs Haar.

"Du weißt alles über mich. Du weißt wie schwer es mir fällt mich zu öffnen. Du bist die einzige Person, die mich je dazu gebracht hat. Normalerweise wenn Menschen, Männer, auch nur ein bisschen über mich wissen, sind sie sofort wieder weg. Aber ich schaff das nicht ohne dich. Du weißt wie schwer mir fällt das zu sagen und das zuzugeben. Ich bin so allein, aber solange ich weiß, dass du da bis, habe ich einen Grund morgens aufzustehen." das alles sagte sie an seiner Schulter, während Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen und sich auf seinem T-Shirt ausbreiteten. Er streichelte ihr sanft über sen Rücken. "Ich weire dich nie allein lassen, Liv." sagte er und küsste ihr erneut aufs Haar.

Sie löste sich langsam von ihm, sodass sie ihm in die Augen sehen konnte. "Ich liebe dich", sagte sie ernst, dann ihr wurde es langsam klar. Sie sagte immer, sie brache stabilität. Doch wie sollte sie jemals jemanden geeigneten finden? Tief ih ihrem Herzen, verglich sie jedem Mann mit Elliot. Ihrer einzigen Konstanten im leben, bei der sie sich so sicher fühlte und der sie blind vertraute.

"Liv", war das einzige was er hervor brachte und in ihrem Hoffnungsvollen Gesicht, breitete sich auf einmal schmerz aus. "Vergiss es", sagte sie dann und wande ihren Kopf ab.

"Nein Liv", sagte Elliot und legte ihr zwei Finger unter das Kinn um es anzuheben, sodass sie ihn anschauen musste. "Ich liebe dich auch... und ich will mit dir zusammen sein." sagte er zärtlich und leise. Es war kaum mehr als ein flüstern.

"Du sagst das nich nur so?" fragte sie und hatte angst verletzt zu werden. Erneut. "Ich könnte dir nichts vormachen Liv, das weißt du doch," sagte er und lächeltesein umwerfendes Elliot- Stabler- Lächeln für sie. Sie konnte nicht anders, sie musste auch lächeln. Ihr lächeln wurde dann zu einem kleinen lachen, als er ihr die Tränennasse wange abwischte.

___

_Ziemlich kurz ich weiß, ich weiß! Aber ich wollte nicht noch länger warten xDDD Und oh ja... die Geschichte ist noch nicht zuende ;)_


	5. She's so lovely

_Ich weiß, ich weiß. Es hat ganz schön lange gedauert weiter zu schreiben. Naja, heute war ich einkaufen und mitten in der Stadt kam mir auf einmal ein Einfall für diese Geschichte._

_Ich hoffe euch gefällt das Kapitel._

* * *

Sie lag in ihrem Bett auf dem Rücken und hatte ihren Kopf zur Seite gelehnt. Ihre Mundwinkel zogen sich zu einem lächeln hoch, als sie ihm beim schlafen zusah. Sie drehte sich komplett auf die Seite und stütze ihren Kopf auf ihre Hand.

Die letzten Wochen war sie so glücklich, wie noch nie. Er hatte ihr durch alles hindurch geholfen und sie hatte jetzt wirklich das Gefühl, es war okay. Sie würde es natürlich nie vergessen können, aber sie würde damit leben können. Sie würde auch nie mehr die selbe Olivia Benson sein, aber das hieß nicht, das die neue ihr nicht zum verwechseln ähnlich war und das sie schwächer war als die alte. Vielleicht sogar ganz im Gegenteil.

"Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte sie zu dem 'schlafenden' Elliot. Doch als sie die Worte gesagt hatte, zogen sich seine Mundwinkel auch zu einem lächeln hoch. Gott, wie sie dieses lächeln liebte. Dieser Mann machte sie verrückt.

Langsam öffnete er seine verschlafenen Augen und als erstes sah er sie. Konnte ein Tag denn besser anfangen? Nein. Seit einer Woche hatten sie Urlaub und eine würden sie noch haben. Wobei man nicht behaupten kann, sie haben sich den Urlaub freiwillig genommen. Cragen hatte ihnen freigegeben, nachdem sie ihm alles erzählt hatten. Er brauchte Zeit um einiges zu klären. Er wollte seine beiden besten Detectives nicht verlieren. Doch es würde ein schwerer Weg werden, das durchzubringen, was er wollte. Er wollte sie behalten. Unzwar beide.

Er streckte einen Arm aus, legte ihn um ihre Taille und zog sie näher an sich heran. "Hey." hauchte er verführerisch und küsste sie. Fast automatisch öffnete sie ihre Lippen einen spaltbreit um seiner Zunge einlass zu gewähren.

Als ihre Lippen sich wieder voneinander trennten sahen sie sich in die Augen. Lächelnd. "Hey," entgegnete sie seiner Minuten vorher gestellten Begrüßung.

Sie kuschelte sich noch etwas enger an ihn. Ihr Kopf ruhte nun auf seiner Brust. "Hast du gut geschlafen?", murmelte er in ihr Haar. "Hmmm...", sagte sie nur während sie ihm einen Kuss auf die muskolöse Brust gab.

"Ich hab Angst vor dem was nach dem Urlaub kommt.", sagte sie und mit diesen Worten wurde ihm entgültig klar, das sie ihn komplett eingelassen hatte. Sie erzählte ihm ihre Gefühle und Ängste, ohne das er überhaupt ein Wort gesagt hatte.

"Wir schaffen das schon, egal was kommt," sagte er und küsste ihr aufs Haar. Doch in wirklichkeit, hatte er auch angst. Er wollte und konnte sie nicht als seine Patnerin verlieren und er hatte Angst, wie viele Perverse, Kinderschänder und Verewaltiger jetzt freikommen würden, weil sie sich einen vorteil erhofften, weil sie ihren Fall bearbeitet hatten. Auch wenn sie bei der Arbeit immer voll dabei waren, gab es bestimmt welche, die es versuchen würden.

Sie blieben noch eine Weile so liegen und irgendwann wühlte Olivia sich denn aus dem Bett. Sie streckte ihre Hand nach ihm aus. Er schaute sie Stirnrunzelnd an. "Komm schon... Frühstücken.", sagte sie lachend, als er endlich seine Hand in ihre legte und ihr raus aus dem Schlafzimmer folgte.

"Ich hab letzte Nacht von dir geträumt.", sagte sie als er seine Arme von hinten um sie legte und sie küsste. "Ach ja??? War es denn ein schöner Taum?", murmelte er an ihrem Hals. "Oh nein... es war ein Albtraum...," sagte sie sarkastisch und lachte.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um, sodass sie sich in die Augen sehen konten. Ihre Hände legte sie flach auf seine Brust. Sie beugte sich vor und küsste ihn noch einmal schnell auf die Lippen, bevor sie sich umdrehte und ins Badezimmer verschwand. Elliot lächelte ihr hinterher und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand. In den letzten Wochen hatte er Seiten von Olivia kennengelernt, an die er zuvor nie gadacht hätte. Und umso mehr Dinfe er von ihr erfuhr, umso mehr liebte er sie. Zum Beispiel konnte sie nicht mict Socken schlafen, vergas sie aber immer auszuziehen. Wie oft lag sie schon wühlend neben ihm im Bet und hatte ihn immer wieder aufgeweckt, weil sie einfach nicht einschlafen konnte. Halbschlafend hatte er schon mehrmals zu ihren Füßen gegriffen um ihr die Socken runter zu streifen, damit beide endlich in Ruhe schlafen konnten.

Eine andere Eigenschaft, von der er nie gedacht hatte, dass sie sie haben würde war, dass sie zuhause ein bisschen tollpatschig war. Sie hatte sich schon einige Male den Kopf an der Tür oder so gestoßen. Sie war ganz anders aber doch irgendwie genauseo wie bei der Arbeit und Gott, er liebte alles an ihr. Jedes kleine bisschen und er wollte auf nichts verzichten. Nie.

"Wollen wir irgendwo was frühstücken gehen?", fragte Olivia, als sie nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet aus dem Badezimmer kam. Elliot stand noch immer an der selben Stelle wie zuvor und das brachte sie schon zum lächeln.

* * *

_Ich weiß, das Kapitel ist sehr sehr sehr kurz aber da eine gewisse Livia endlich weiterlesen wollte, stelle ich das jetzt schon mal rein._


	6. Anything for her

Nach ihrem Frühstück, gingen sie noch spazieren. Sie genossen ihren Urlaub und wollten einfach nicht an die nächste Woche denken. Keiner wusste, was auf sie zukam. Sein Arm lag um ihre Hüfte und sie lief ganz nah an ihm.

"Liv.", sagte Elliot nach einer ganzen Weile. Sie blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihm. Ihre Arme legte sie um seinen Nacken. Sie lächelte ihn an. Er lächelte zurück. "Ich liebe dich.", sagte er und beugte sich vor um sie zu küssen. Er strich mit seinen Fingern über ihr Gesicht. Sie war wirklich seins. Er hätte niemals damit gerechnet, dass es so zwischen ihnen sein könnte. Sie hatten ja schon viele auf und abs in ihrer Partnerschaft und er hatte sich mehr als einmal gefragt, ob sie mehr als Freunde waren, denn er konnte seine Gefühle für sie einfach nicht beschreiben. Doch niemals hätte er daran gedacht, dass eine Beziehung zwischen ihnen so sein würde. Er wusste nicht, was er sich vorgestellt hatte, vielleicht etwas schwierigeres. Aber es war einfach nur wunderschön zwischen ihnen. Sie liebten sich und er wollte es am liebsten überall in der Welt hinaus schreien.

Sie lächelte, als er das sagte. Er hatte immer die weiche schale und tat als harter Cop. Aber sie hatte schon früher gemerkt, dass er tief in seinem Inneren ein Mensch mit vielen Gefühlen war. Das merkte man besonders, wenn es um Fälle mit Kindern ging oder wenn er über seine Kinder sprach. Aber das seine Gefühle auch so waren für sie, dass hätte sie nicht gedacht. Er hatte sich schon immer um sie gesorgt und auch wenn sie seine Hilfe so oft abgelehnt hatte, wusste sie doch, dass er immer für sie da war und sich um sie sorgte.

"_Sie ist tot.", sagte Cragen und schaute Olivia mit traurigen Augen an. "Was?", schaffte sie gerade noch mit trockenem Hals heraus zu bringen. In ihrem Magen wugs ein Kloß in größe eines Kürbisses an. Sie merkte, dass sich Tränen in den hintersten Winkeln ihrer Augen anbahnten. Wiso? "Es tut mir leid, die verletzungen waren zu groß." sie konnte nicht mehr. Sie verstand nicht. Sie wollte gerade losfahren ins Krankenhaus. Sie hatte sogar Schokolade und ein Kuscheltier gekauft. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. Cragen ging ein Schritt vorwärts und wollte sie brühren doch sie hielt eine Hand vor sich hoch. "Nein." sagte sie mit schwacher Stimme, sie wollte nicht hier, in mitten von allen zusammen brechen. Sie drehte sich um und verließ den Raum._

_Sie ging zum Schlafraum und setzte sich auf eines der Betten. Heiße, salzige tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinunter. Sie stützte ihren Kopf in ihre Hände. Sie hörte, dass die Tür sich öffnete. "Lass mich in Ruhe, Elliot.", sagte sie, denn es konnte nur er sein. Kein anderer würde ihr in so einem Moment folgen. Dafür kannten sie sie alle nur zu gut. Sie hörte die Tür schließen und hoffte das er gegangen war, wusste aber, das er das nicht machen würde. Sie versuchte ihre Tränen unter kontrolle zu bringen, doch das war schwer. Sie spührte wie er sich neben sie hockte und sie spührte seine Hand auf ihrer Schulter._

"_Es ist alles meine Schuld.", sagte sie in seine Hände. "Wenn ich... früher...," versuchte sie zu sagen, doch es war schwer zu sprechen. "Es ist nicht deine Schuld, du hast alles getan was du konntest.", sagte Elliot mitfühlend und er war wahrscheinlich der einzige Mensch, von dem diese Worte was brachten. Sie schaute langsam zu ihm auf. Ihr Gesicht und ihre Augen rot, verweint. "Sie war ein Kind," flüsterte sie. "Ich weiß." sagte er und massierte langsam ihre Schulter um sie zu beruhigen. Er fuhr einmal kurz mit seinem Daumen über ihr Gesicht und stand dann auf. An der Tür sagte er "Ich warte unten auf dich."_

Ja, Elliot war immer für sie da. Auch schon vorher. Sie hatte es vorher vielleicht nur nie so realisiert.

__

Sie liefen noch immer Arm in Arm durch den Park. Viele Leute kamen an ihnen vorbei, denn an einem schönen Tag wie diesem, hatten anscheinend viele Leute die selbe Idee wie sie. Doch es war als gab es nur sie beide. Das erste mal, das Olivia aus ihrer Gedankenwelt gerissen wurde, war als sie ein Baby schreien hörte. Sie schaute sich um. Neben ihnen lief gerade eine Junge Familie vorbei. Olivia schaute in den Kinderwagen und lächelte als sie das Baby sah. Babys hatten immer so eine wirkung auf sie.

Elliot merkte, wie sie in den Kinderwagen lächelte. Und dieser Ausdruck in ihren Augen. Glücklich aber auch traurig. Sie wünschte sich so sehr ein Baby. Und er würde ihr gerne eines geben. Er sagte zwar immer, er wolle keine Kinder mehr, aber ein Kind mit Olivia. Das wäre etwas wunderschönes. Es würde sie so gerne als Mutter sehen. Jedes Mal wenn er sie mit Kindern sah, war er erstaunt, wie gut sie mit ihnen umgehen konnte. Er würde unendlich glücklich werden, wenn sie ein Kind hätten. Oder Zwei. Er liebte sie und er glaubte, sie wusste gar nicht wie sehr.

she thinks i walk on water  
she thinks i hung the moon  
she tells me every mornin  
they just don't make men like you  
she thinks i've got it together  
she swears i'm as tough as nails  
but i dont have the heart to tell her  
that she dont know me that well

she dont know how much i need her  
she dont know i'd fall apart  
without her kiss  
without her touch  
without her faithful lovin arms  
she dont know that its all about her  
she dont know i cant live without her  
she's my world she's my everything  
and she thinks she needs me

sometimes she cries on my shoulder  
when she's layin next to me  
but she dont know that when i hold her  
that she's really holdin me  
holdin me

* * *

_Schon wieder so ein kurzes Kapitel. Es tut mir echt leid. Aber ich hoffe ihr mögt es trotzdem._


	7. Can't keep my hands off you

Es war am Mittwochnachmittag, als sie am Morgen einen Anruf bekamen. "Stabler?", sagte Elliot, als er an sein Telefon ging. "Hey Captain," sagte er und wande somit Olivias Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Sie drehte sich um, um zu ihm zu schauen. "Ja... okay... wir kommen so schnell wir können," sagte er und legte den Hörer auf. Er drehte sich langsam zu ihr.

Olivia schaute ihn fragend an. "Was?", brachte sie nach einer Zeit heraus. Elliot zuckte mit den Schultern. "Er meinte wir sollen kommen... jetzt." Olivia hatte shock in den Augen. So lange es noch nicht so weit war, hatten sie versucht es zu verdrängen, doch jetzt wurde es ernst. Jetzt wurde ihnen gesagt, ob sie zusammen bleiben durften oder nicht. Sie hatte auf einmal das Gefühl die Kontrolle zu verlieren. So etwas hatte sie noch nie erlebt. Eine Welle von Emotionen kam über sie. Viele undefinierbare Gefühle... alle auf einmal. Elliot ging zu ihr hinüber und legte eine Hand auf je eine Seite ihres Gesichtes, sodass sie ihn anschauen musste. Mit seinen Daumen, strich er über ihre Wangen. "Hör miz zu... egal war kommt. Wir schaffen das, okay? Benson und Stabler.", sagte er eindringlich um sie daran zu erinnern, dass sie es schaffen würden. Sie waren Partner, selbst wenn sie nich in der selben Unit aberiten würden. Sie nickte langsam zwischen seinen Händen. Sie würden es schaffen. Sie waren Benson und Stabler. Das sagte alles.

Elliot lehnte sich vor und presste seine Lippen auf ihre. "Komm... wir müssen.", sagte er und beim aufstehen, griff er nach ihrer Hand um sie hinter sich her zu ziehen.

Die Fahrt zum SVU verlief ziemlich still. Jeder in seinen eigenen Gedanken versunken. Was würde jetzt kommen? Was wenn sie nicht mehr zusamman arbeiten durfen? Was wenn doch? Olivia starrte aus dem Fenster, doch sie schien die Stadt nicht wirklich wahr zu nehmen. Ihr war schlecht. Nicht schlecht, als ob sie krank oder etwas war, sondern schlecht vor angst. Ihr Magen hatte sich zu einem kleinen, verkrümmten etwas zusammen gezogen.

Elliot blickte kurz von der Straße zu Olivia neben sich. Als er wieder zur Straße schaute, streckte er seine Hand zu ihr aus, bis sie ihre fand. Seine Finger schlossen sich um ihre und er strich sanft über sie. Sie drehte ihren Kopf vom Fenster weg und schaute zu ihm hinüber. Sie schenkte ihm ein kleines lächeln, welches aber voll mit mit purer Liebe war. Liebe für ihn.

"Wir schaffen das.", sagte sie mehr zu sich selbst, als zu irgendjemand anderen, als er in eine Parklücke vor dem 1-6 Revier fuhr. Als er geparkt hatte, wande er seine aufmerksamkeit noch einmal zu ihr. Er drückte ihre Hand noch einmal und lehnte sich hinüber um sie ein weiteres Mal zu küssen. "Lass uns gehen.", sagte er leise und öffnete seine Tür. Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor auch sie ihre Tür öffnete und ausstieg.

Sie liefen dicht beieinander und nur ihre Arme beführten sich beim laufen. Es war nicht viel los an diesem Tag. Munch und Fin sahen sie nicht und Cragen wartete schon in seinem Büro. "Okay.", murmelte Elliot und klopfte an die Tür ihres Captains.

"Herein.", hörten sie vom inneren und Elliot drückte die Tür auf. Er ließ sie zuerst rein und schloss die Tür auch wieder hinter sich. Cragen sah sie beide ernst und müde an. Er deutete auf zwei Stühle, die vor seinem extra großem Schreibtisch standen. Sie taten wie ihnen geheißen. Cragen sah sie an, sah auf seinen Schreibtisch und sah sie wieder an. Er atmete tief durch.

In Elliot und Olivia stieg noch mehr angst auf, als zuvor. Wenn es gute Nachrichten wären, dann hätte er doch sicherlich schneller damit rausgerückt. Olivia versuchte sich vorzustellen mit irgendjemand anderen als Elliot zusammen zu arbeiten. Wahrscheinlich noch bei einer ganz anderen Unit. Doch sie konnte es sich nicht vorstellen. Seit zehn Jahren waren sie Partner. Seit zehn verdammten Jahren. Das konnte doch nicht auf einmal so vorbei sein. Von hier auf jetzt.

"Ich hatte etliche Meetings und tausende von telefonaten...-", begann Cragen. Er räusperte sich, bevor er weiter sprach. "Gott und zwischendurch habe ich mich wirklich gefragt, warum ich mich so für euch beide einsetze... … doch die Wahrheit ist. Ihr seit zwei meiner besten Detectives und ich will euch bein besten Willen nicht verlieren.", seine Stimme wurde etwas lauter und Elliot und Olivia tauschten einen kurzen Blick aus, bevor sie ihn wider ansahen.

"Folgende Regeln. Erstens: Wenn das die ersten drei Monate nicht läuft, dann ist einer von euch weg. Und Leute, es wird laufen, okay? Zwitens: Wenn ihr die 'Probezeit' übersteht, dann Folgen unangekündigte überprüfungen eurer Fälle. Drittens: Zwei mal im Jahr wird jeder psychologisch untersucht... ja Elliot sie auch... und es wird geprüft, ob sie noch zusammen arbeiten können. Viertens:" und nach diesem Wort breitete sich ein lächeln auf seinen Lippen aus. "Das wurde auch verdammt noch mal endlich Zeit mit euch beiden.". Olivia und Elliot wussten nicht was sie sagen sollten. Zuert starrten sie nur zum Captain dann einander an und dann wieder zum Captain.

Hatten sie es richtig gehört? Sie durften Partner bleiben. Sie durfen und sie würden. Olivia war anscheinend die erste die es wirklich realisierte. Sie lächelte breit. Sie stand auf und ging um den Tisch herum und umarmte ihren Boss. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber er hatte so viel für sie getan, es schien in diesem Moment einfach dass richtige. Don Cragen lachte leicht auf, als sein Detective ihn umarmte. Sie war immer wie eine Tochter für ihn gewesen. Er war der Vater einer großen Familie die sich SVU nannte. So fühlte er sich wirklich. Er gab anweisungen, er schlichtete streits und war da um seine 'Kinder' zu unterstützen und ihnen Komfort zu geben.

Auch Elliot hatte sich langsam gefasst. Er stand auch auf. Er umarmte seinen Captain zwar nicht aber er streckte ihm die Hand denkend hin. "Danke," sagte er mindestens drei mal oder so, was Don noch mehr zum lächeln brachte.

"Alle wurden befragt, ob sie denken das ihr zusammen arbeiten könnt. Alle. Ich... wir können euch einfach nicht verlieren und jetzt... jetzt geht. Wir sehen uns am Montag... pünktlich," sagte er. Elliot und Olivia bedankten sich noch mindestens eintausend mal, bevor sie sein Büro verließen.

Keiner war in der Lage zu sprechen. Doch als sie beim Auto angekommen waren, griff Elliot nach Olivia und drückte sie gegen das Auto. Er schaute sie an. "Ich liebe dich," sagte er und bedeckte ihre Lippen vollkommen mit seinem. Total überrascht von der plötzlichen Attacke, war es für ihn kein problem seine Zunge zwischen ihren Lippen in ihren Mund gleiten zu lassen. Sie verschränkte ihre Arme hinter seinem Kopf. Seine Hände lagen an ihrer Hüfte. Gott, er war verrückt nach dieser Frau. Er konnte einfach nicht genug bekommen. Wie auch, sie war einfach wunderschön, sexy, schlau. Sie war viel zu gut für ihn. Doch aus irgendeinem für ihn unerfindlichen Grund, fühlte sie für ihn dasselbe und das machte ihn zum glücklichsten Mann auf der Welt.

Er strich mit seiner Hand, ihre Seite entlang. "Ich. Denke. Wir. Sollten. Das. Nicht. Hier. Tun.", murmelte Olivia, atemlos zwischen mehreren Küssen. Elliot nickte und es war schwer sich von ihr zu trennen, aber er musste es tun.

_I can't keep my hands off you baby.  
I can't get enough of you. (Oh)  
I can't keep my hands off you baby.  
I can't stay away from you. (Baby) _

_No I can't get enough.  
No I won't give it up. _

_I can't keep my hands off you baby.  
Just can't keep my hands off you. _

_I've got your touch running through my mind.  
I know a better love is hard to find. (Hard to find)  
You give all of you instinctively.  
I can't believe I got you next to me._

Die Rückfahrt war um einiges angenehmer, als die Hinfahrt. Diese Anspannung war weg. Diese Angst sich zu verlieren. "Das ist ein Liebesbeweis.", sagte Elliot und lächelte zu ihr. "Was?", fragte sie und runzelte ihre Stirn. "Das ich zu Psychischen untersuchungen gehe... nur wegen dir, Babe.", sagte er und lachte auf. Auch sie lachte.


	8. Baby, can I hold you tonight?

_Hi, ich hab mich dann doch auch mal wieder dazu beschlossen etwas weiter zu schreiben. Wie ihr vielleicht bemerken werdet, musste ich die StoryLine von Undercover etwas umändern. Also die Sache womit Harris überführt wurde und so was. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem und schreibt mir doch mal ein Kommentar ;)_

* * *

Der Urlaub ging an ihnen vorbei, als ob sie keinen gehabt hätten. Und so fanden sie sich am Montag morgen, gemeinsam in der Küche am Frühstückstisch. Olivias Blick fiel auf die Uhr. Es war 7.15 Uhr. Die letzten zwei Wochen sind sie kaum aus dem Bett gekommen. Sie hatten noch 45 Minuten, bis ihre Schicht begann. Ihre erste Schicht, wo alle offiziell wussten, dass sie zusammen waren. Alle. "Wir müssen jetzt wirklich los, wenn wir an unserem ersten Tag nicht zu spät kommen wollen." sagte Elliot lächelnd und stand auf. Widerwillig, stand sie auch auf, viel lieber würde sie einen weiteren Tag mit ihm im Bett verbringen. Doch es gab wichtigeres zu tun. Es gab Perverse und Vergewaltiger die fest zu nehmen waren. Und ja okay, sie hatte die Arbeit schon vermisst. Sie liebte ihren Job, auch wenn er ihr oft alles abverlangte und ihr den Schlaf und alles was sie hatte raubte.

_

Sie betraten das SVU gemeinsam. Sie waren zwar schon arbeiten gewesen, als sie zusammen waren, doch dieses Mal war es trotzdem anders. Als sie die Tür öffneten versuchte sie sich nicht zu sehr um zu sehen. Sie sah ein Grinsen auf Munchs Gesicht. Doch das hatte sie schon erwartet. Es war Munch. Er hatte schon immer irgendwelche Kommentare gemacht. Schon immer. Elliot und Olivia schauten sich noch kurz in die Augen bevor sie zu ihren Tischen gingen. "Hey Elliot, Hey Olivia. Schön das ihr wieder da seit.", sagte Fin und lächelte sie auch an.

"Hey... wir haben euch vermisst," sagte Olivia und erschrak direkt über sich selbst. 'Wir'. Nicht das sie etwas dagegen hatte sich und Elliot als 'wir' zu sehen. Ganz im Gegenteil. Sie liebte es, aber das sie es jetzt auch schon ganz normal sagte, war komisch. Bei ihren vorherigen Beziehungen, da war sie nie so. Da hatte sie es meist nie jemanden etwas gesagt. Sie wollte es nicht verschweigen, sie hatte nur einfach nie einen Grund dafür gehabt, irgendjemanden davon zu erzählen.

Es dauerte keine fünf Minuten, bis Cragen aus seinem Büro kam. "Benson... Stabler... sie haben einen Fall." er überreicht ihnen einen Zettel mit einer Adresse und erklärte ihnen noch kurz die Fakten. Sie nickten und verließen den Raum.

"Ich hab das Gefühl alle starren uns an." sagte Olivia und wagte es nicht, noch mal einen Blick zurück über ihre Schulter zu werfen. "Ähm... sie machen es auch," sagte Elliot und warf ihr ein lächeln zu. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte nicht zurück zu lächeln, doch mal wieder gelang es ihr nicht. So wie immer. Wenn dieser Mann lächelte... was sollte sie dann bitte tun?

__

Der 'erste' Tag verlief eigentlich ganz gut, zumindest sprach sie keiner darauf an. Munch machte ein paar hämische Kommentare, aber das war ja nichts ungewöhnliches. Sachen wie "Ihr könnt den Fall auch heute Abend im Bett diskutieren" oder so hatten sie schon vorher oft genug gehört. Fin hatte es den ganzen Tag geschafft, sein lächeln nicht loszuwerden. Er hatte immer wieder Blicke zu ihnen rüber geworfen und sein lächeln wurde jedes mal etwas breiter.

"War doch ganz gut." sagte Elliot auf der Rückfahrt und ließ seine Hand kurz über ihre Schulter streichen. "Hmm?", sagte Olivia die aus ihren Gedanken gerissen wurde. "Oh.. ja... es lief gut." sagte sie und brachte damit Elliot erneut zum lächeln. Sie wandte ihren Blick wieder dem Fenster hinaus. Ihre Gedanken hingen bei dem Fall und Elliot wusste es. Er sah es ihr an. Aber er hätte es auch gewusst ohne sie anzusehen. Der Fall war heftig und er hatte gerade erst angefangen. Er würde ihr alles rauben. Doch er würde da sein und sie stützen. Es war ein 13 Jähriges Mädchen im Central Park gefunden wurden. Schwer verletzt und Vergewaltigt. Die Ärzte waren noch nicht sicher ob sie es machen würde. Sie hatte schwere Schläge auf den Kopf bekommen.

Sie betraten seine Wohnung gemeinsam. Sie ging ins Wohnzimmer ohne ein Wort zu sagen und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen. Sie breitete sich ganz darauf aus und schloss ihre Augen. Sie öffnete sie einige Minuten später, als Elliot etwas auf dem kleinen Tisch abstellte und Und ihre Beine anhob, sich hinsetzte und ihre Beine wieder auf seinen Schoß legte.

Mit seinen Händen strich er leicht über ihre Beine.

Sie lächelte ihn leicht an. Was würde sie ohne ihn machen?

"Wie fühlst du dich?" fragte Elliot und zog die näher an sich heran, sodass er ihr eine lose Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht streichen konnte. Olivia dachte kurz über ihre Antwort nach. "Als ob... als ob ich total machtlos bin und das alles nie aufhört." Elliot nickte leicht in Überlegung auf ihre Antwort. "Es wird nie aufhören... aber wir können etwas tun. Es gibt Leute die unsere Hilfe brauchen und wollen. Jedes Opfer ist es wert." Er hatte recht. Er machte immer, dass sie sich besser fühlte. Sie wandte ihren Blick zur Seite auf den keinen Tisch. Darauf stand ein RIESEN Pott Kaffee. Sie nahm ihn in die Hand und trank einen Schluck.

__

Mit den Tagen... Wochen wurde es weniger. Die Leute schauten und redeten nicht mehr so, wenn sie an ihnen vorbei gingen. Sie hätten beide nicht gedacht, dass es so sein würde. Klar, die Leute würden reden, aber so hatte sich das keiner Vorgestellt. Wenn sie einen Raum betraten, verstummten auf einmal alle und starrten sie nur an und wenn sie ihnen den Rücken zu drehten, dann ging das Geflüster schon wieder los. Doch langsam ging es, anscheinend hatten sich die Leute an sie gewöhnt. Was war überhaupt so besonders daran? Sie verhielten sich nicht anders als vorher bei der Arbeit. Es war alles ganz normal.

__

Er stand in der Küche seines Apartments als sie aus dem Schlafzimmer kam. Er hatte sie nicht bemerkt. Sie schlich sich von hinten an und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Schulter. Er drehte sich um. Setze eine Hand an jede Seite und hob sie auf die Arbeitsfläche. "Oh... Mr. Stabler" sagte Olivia lachend und beugte sich nach vorne um ihn erneut zu Küssen. Dieses Mal aber auf die Lippen. Sie nahm den Kaffee, der neben ihr stand in ihre Hand und nahm einen Schluck. Elliot nahm ihr die Tasse ab und trank ebenfalls etwas davon. Olivia nahm die Zeitung die Elliot heute morgen schon gekauft hatte und Schlug sie auf.

Er beobachtete sie, wie sie einen Artikel las. Er wusste nicht worum es ging. Doch ihr Gesichts Ausdruck änderte sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde. Von Wort zu Wort. Sie wurde blass und ihr Atem ging schwer. Ihre Augen füllten sich langsam mit tränen. "Liv," sagte er vorsichtig und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Sie zuckte zusammen und sah auf von der Zeitung aber nicht in seine Augen. "I...ich... muss.... kann... nicht... ich...", stammelte sie und sprang von der Anrichte und lief ins Badezimmer. Die Tür schloss sie hinter sich ab. Elliot wusste nicht was da passiert war. Er wollte ihr hinterher gehen, aber er entschloss sich, sie ein paar Minuten allein zu lassen. Er nahm die Zeitung in die Hände um zu schauen, was los war. Er sah den beitag gleich:

_**VORZEITIG ENTLASSEN**_

_**New York: Der wegen Körperverletzung Verurteilter Gefängnis Wächter Lowell Harris wurde gestern Abend wegen guter Führung aus Rikers entlassen.**_

_Vor neun Monaten wurde Harris wegen Vergewaltigung einer Insassin des Frauengefängnisses Selview angeklagt. Jedoch konnte man ihm diese Tat nicht nachweisen. Er wurde damals zu 3 Jahren Haft verurteilt, wegen Körperverletzung an Detective Olivia Benson (Manhattan SVU – auch als Sex Crimes bekannt), die damals Undercover im Selview Frauengefängnis war. _

_Harris sagte nach seiner Entlassung: "Ich bin froh endlich wieder draußen zu sein, denn ich habe noch viele Dinge zu erledigen, die ich vorher nicht machen konnte.", zu dieser Aussage wollte er nicht weiter Stellung nehmen. Wir konnten Detective Benson noch nicht für eine Stellungnahme erreichen, werden es aber weiterhin versuchen. _

Elliot spürte wie sich die Wut in ihm aufbaute. Wie konnte jemand, der so viel getan hatte, so früh wieder entlassen werden? Er hatte Olivia zerstört.

Er ging zum Badezimmer und klopfte an die Tür. Keine Reaktion von innen. "Liv... Olivia," sagte er einfühlsam und doch eindringlich. Noch immer nichts. "Du weißt, was ich mit der Tür machen muss, wenn du nicht gleich aufmachst.", er hörte ein leises lachen durch ihre schluchzer hindurch. "...ich mein es ernst, mach die Tür auf." sagte er noch einmal.

Er hörte wie sich der Schlüssel langsam im Schloss umdrehte. Er wartete einige Sekunden bevor er die Tür öffnete. Er wollte sie nicht über rumpeln.

Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür. Sie saß auf dem Fußboden neben der Badewanne. Die Arme um ihre Beine geschlungen und ihr Kopf ruhte auf ihren Knien. Er setzte sich langsam neben sie. Er sagte nichts, er war nur da.

"I...ich" begann sie nach einiger Zeit. Sie atmete tief durch bevor sie weiter sprach. "Ich versteh das alles nicht. Ich... er hatte mein Leben zerstört... ich... ich dachte ich würde nie wieder glücklich sein... doch... doch jetzt war ich glücklich... mit.... dir. Ich würde... nie wieder die selbe sein... ich weiß das... außer wenn ich mit dir zusammen bin... denn mit dir... da kann ich... … vergessen. … … Er... hat jetzt alles wieder zerstört... einfach so.", ihre Stimme brach und erneut liefen ihr Tränen über das Gesicht. Elliot beugte sich zu ihr und legte seine Arme um sie.

"Er wird dir nichts mehr antun... ich bin da." sagte er und hielt sie fest. "_Die ich vorher nicht machen konnte_.", zitierte Olivia Harris. Elliot schloss die Augen. Wieso? Er verstand das alles auch einfach nicht mehr. Warm jetzt? Warum Olivia?

"Er hat das ganz bestimmt nicht auf dich bezogen Liv." sagte Elliot und strich ihr über den Arm. Egal wie viel Angst sie hatte, bei Elliot fühlte sie sich sicher. "Was wenn doch" brachte sie gerade heraus.

_Was wenn doch? _Elliot wollte gar nicht daran denken. Es machte ihm angst... diese Vorstellung. "Wenn ich könnte würde ich diesen Typen eigenhändig umbringen. Ohne Waffe. Nur meine Hände." sagte Elliot durch seine Wut hindurch. "Ich weiß..." sagte Olivia und drückte sich noch enger an ihn. So saßen sie da. In der Ecke des Badezimmers. Eng aneinander geschlungen und er hielt sie einfach nur. Worte waren nicht nötig.


	9. Awake

Hi.

Hier ist endlich das neue Kapitel. Hab etwas länger daran geschrieben. Ich wollte auch endlich mal Elliots Kinder mehr mit hinein bringen. Nur weil Elliot und Kathy getrennt sind, heißt es nicht, dass er keine Kinder mehr hat. o.O. Naja, ich hoffe es gefällt euch.

* * *

"Komm mit. Wir gehen ins Bett. Wir bleiben den ganzen Tag hier. Ich ruf den Captain an. Er wird es verstehen. Nur du und ich, Liv." sagte er, seine Arme lagen noch immer um sie. Er spürte wie Olivia ihren Kopf in seinem Arm schüttelte. "So schön sich das anhört... ich kann mich nicht immer von ihm klein machen lassen. Ich muss stark bleiben." sie wollte hier bleiben. Nur mit Elliot. Den ganzen Tag. Doch sie hatte das Gefühl, dass es nicht ging. Das sie wieder vor ihrer Angst davonlaufen musste. So wie sie es immer tat.

Als ob er ihre Gedanken lesen könnte antwortete er ihr. "Olivia... ich weiß was du vorhast. Du bist stark, aber letztes mal hast du dir so lange nicht helfen lassen, bis du zusammen gebrochen bist. Nur weil du den Tag mit mir hier zu hause verbringst, heißt das nicht, dass du schwach bist. Und wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, ich würd mich besser fühlen, wenn wir einfach den ganzen Tag hier bleiben würden." Vielleicht kannte er sie auch einfach nur zu gut. Ihr gefiel sein Angebot wirklich und mal wieder hatte er recht. Sie nickte langsam an seiner Brust.

Elliot legte einen seiner Arme unter halb ihrer Knie und Olivia legte einen Arm um seine Schulter, sodass er sie hoch heben konnte. Vorsichtig trug er sie auf seinen Armen und setzte sie im Schlafzimmer aufs Bett. Er strich ihr mir seiner Hand schützend über die Schulter. "Ich ruf Cragen an und bin dann gleich wieder da." Mit diesen Worten verließ er den Raum um ihren Captain an zu rufen.

Er tippte die Nummer in Sekundenschnelle und es klingelte nur drei mal, bis er die Stimme seines Captains an der anderen Seite hörte.

"_Cragen?"_

"Hey Captain, hier ist Elliot."

"_Verdammt Elliot, wo sind sie beide? Sie sind zu spät", _er klang leicht genervt und sauer.

Elliot räusperte sich bevor er weiter sprach. Er hoffte Cragen würde es verstehen. "Deshalb ruf ich an. Ich würde sie bitten uns für heute freizugeben."

"_Elliot. Sie können doch nicht einfach eine halbe Stunde nach beginn ihrer Schicht hier anrufen und sagen, dass sie nicht kommen können."_

"Es ist ein persönlicher Fall, Don. Bitte.", Elliot hoffte er würde verstehen.

"_Dann erklären sie es mir.", _Seine Stimme war noch nicht weicher geworden.

"Ich wette sie haben die Zeitung bei sich?! Schauen sie einfach auf Seite 3. Etwa in der Mitte." Elliot hörte den Captain in der Zeitung blättern und dann ruhe. Er las anscheinend den Bericht. Dann hörte er, dass der Captain sich räusperte.

"_Okay... ja... bleiben sie heute zu Hause. Sie haben eh keinen offenen Fall im Moment. Ich seh sie dann morgen."_

"Danke Captain."

"_Und Elliot?"_

"Ja?"

"_Passen sie gut auf Olivia auf."_

"Natürlich, das werde ich."

Elliot legte mit diesen Worten auf, doch bevor er zurück zu Olivia ins Schlafzimmer ging, holte er aus der Küche eine neue Tasse Kaffee und etwas zu essen. Sie lag in der äußersten Ecke des Bettes und hatte die Decke um ihren Körper geschlungen.  
Elliot stellte alle Sachen auf dem Nachttisch ab und stieg zu ihr ins Bett und unter die Ecke. Von hinten legte er seine Arme um sie und zog sie näher an sich heran. Er vergrub seinen Kopf in ihrem Nacken und küsste sie leicht. Er hörte sie einatmen und er merkte, dass sie schon wieder weinte. Er drehte sie so um, dass er sie anschauen konnte. Er strich ihr eine lose Haarsträhne hinters Ohr, ein mitfühlendes lächeln auf den Lippen.

"E-es tut mir Leid, dass ich schon wieder so bin..." sie fing an mit den Händen in der Luft zu gestikulieren. Ihr Atem ging schneller. "...aber... aber ich kann einfach nicht. Ich versuche nicht daran zu denken... Ich will stärker sein... für uns... aber." Ihre Stimme brach komplett und schluchtzer überkamen sie wieder vollkommen. Er drückte sie an sich und sagte ihr beruhigende Worte.

"Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen Olivia... das ist ganz natürlich... Er wollte dich... alles was er gemacht hat. Das geht nicht auf einmal weg." Er ließ sie noch eine Weile an seiner Brust weinen, bis sie sich langsam wieder beruhigt hatte.

Er legte seine Finger und ihr Kinn um es an zu heben, bis sie ihm in die Augen sah. "Ich liebe dich Olivia Maria Benson, und ich werde es nicht zulassen, dass dich jemals wieder jemand verletzt, okay?" sagte er und betonte jedes einzelne Wort. Olivia nickte mit roten, wässrigen Augen. "Ich will das du es sagst," sagte Elliot und schaute ihr noch tiefer in die Augen.

"Ja," sagte Olivia und beugte sich vor um ihn zu küssen. Ihre zittrigen Hände wanderten zu seinem Hemd um einen Knopf nach dem anderen zu öffnen, während ihre Zunge sanft aber bestimmend einen Weg in seinen Mund suchte. Sie drehte ihn auf seinen Rücken und küsste eine Linie seinen Hals entlang und wieder zu seinen Lippen.

"Liv..." sagte Elliot noch immer geshockt von dem Angriff ihrer Lippen, doch sie hörte nicht auf. Sie war gerade damit fertig geworden, sein Hemd aufzuknüpfen. "Liv...," sagte Elliot noch einmal und als sie noch immer nicht bereit war auf zu hören, nahm er vorsichtig ihre Hände in seine und drückte sie ein wenig weg.

"Livia, was ist los?" fragte er und strich ihr über die rote Wange. Sie bewegte ihren Kopf in seiner Bewegung.

"Ich hab gesagt mit die kann ich vergessen... ich brauch dich Elliot. Jetzt. Mach mich, dass ich es vergesse." hauchte sie und Elliot nickte. "Okay... aber lass es uns langsam machen," sagte Elliot, als er Olivia wieder zu sich hinunter zog um sie zärtlich zu küssen.

–

Elliot hatte seinen Kopf auf seinen rechten Arm gestützt und lächelte Olivia an. Er liebte ihren Gesichtsausdruck. Immer, aber besonders nach dem Sex. Dann hatte sie ein bestimmtes glänzen in den Augen und ihre Wangen und ihre Nase waren ganz rot. Aber besonders ihre Augen. Diesen Braunton sah er nur nach dem Sex und er liebte diesen Braunton. Er war einfach unbeschreiblich. Dunkler als gewöhnlich, aber nicht so dunkel als wenn sie sauer war. Und sie glänzten mehr.

Sie trug sein blaues Hemd, welches er zuvor getragen hatte. Aber die ersten drei Knöpfe hatte sie offen gelassen und auch nicht unten alle geschlossen. Elliot streckte seine linke Hand aus und strich mit seinen Fingern zärtlich über ihre Hand. Er wandte seinen Blick zu ihren Händen. "Zieh bei mir ein Olivia.", sagte er und schaute wieder auf. Direkt in ihre Augen. Olivia schaute ihn ein paar Sekunden an und nickte dann, bevor sich ein lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus breitete. Sie rückte wieder näher und schlang einen Arm um seinen Körper. "Ich würde nichts lieber tun, als bei dir ein zu ziehen." sagte sie und beugte sich vor um ihn einen Kuss auf die Lippen zu geben.

–

_W__ith every appearance by you, blinding my eyes,  
I can hardly remember the last time I felt like I do.  
You're an angel disguised._

And you're lying real still,  
but your heart beat is fast just like mine.  
And the movie's long over,  
that's three that have passed, one more's fine.

Will you stay awake for me?  
I don't wanna miss anything  
I don't wanna miss anything  
I will share the air I breathe,  
I'll give you my heart on a string,  
I just don't wanna miss anything.

I'm trying real hard not to shake. I'm biting my tongue,  
but I'm feeling alive and with every breathe that I take,  
I feel like I've won. You're my key to survival.

And if it's a hero you want,  
I can save you. Just stay here.  
Your whispers are priceless.  
Your breathe, it is dear. So please stay near.

Will you stay awake for me?  
I don't wanna miss anything  
I don't wanna miss anything  
I will share the air I breathe,  
I'll give you my heart on a string,  
I just don't wanna miss anything.

Say my name. I just want to hear you.  
Say my name. So I know it's true.  
You're changing me. You're changing me.  
You showed me how to live.  
So just say. So just say,

That you'll stay awake for me.  
I don't wanna miss anything.  
I don't wanna miss anything.  
I will share the air I breathe,  
I'll give you my heart on a string,  
I just don't wanna miss anything

-

**Einen Monat Später**

"Livia, komm schon, wir sind wirklich spät dran!", rief Elliot aus der Küche und zog sich seine Jacke an. "Ja ich bin schon da," sagte Olivia, als sie aus dem Badezimmer kam. Seit war jetzt seit ein paar Tagen hier eingezogen und überall standen noch Kisten und Kartons rum. Olivia rannte zu einer Kiste um eine Jacke zu holen. Sie zog sie sich über und ging zu Elliot in die Küche.

"Ich bin fertig," sagte sie und gab ihm einen Kuss bevor sie sich ihre Tasche griff und sie gemeinsam nach draußen gingen. Elliot lief hinter ihr. Er lächelte. Gott, wie sehr er diese Frau liebte. Er liebte einfach alles. Wenn sie morgens erst viel zu spät aufstand, weil sie einfach nicht aus seinen Armen wollte und dann die restliche Zeit, die sie noch hatte, total hektisch von einer Ecke in die andere rannte.

"Elliot komm schon, beeil dich." sagte sie und drehte sich auf der Treppe nach ihm um. Elliot lachte und ging ein paar Schritte schneller, bis er neben ihr war und einen Arm um ihre Taille legte und sie auf die Wange küsste.

"Geht es dir heute besser?" fragte Elliot im Auto und warf einen besorgten Blick zu ihr. "Ja... geht etwas besser." sagte Olivia und schaute aus dem Fenster. Die letzten Tage fühlte sie sich etwas krank. Ihr war andauernd. Doch insgeheim hatte sie schon eine Vorahnung. Sie wollte sie Elliot nur noch nicht sagen, bis sie ganz sicher war. Sie wollte ihm keine Hoffnungen machen um ihn danach wieder enttäuschen zu müssen. Doch in Wirklichkeit wollte sie sich nicht enttäuschen. Wenn sie sich erst Gedanken darüber machen würden und es dann nicht stimmen würde... es wäre wieder ein Rückschlag.

Aber vielleicht hatte sie auch Recht mit ihrer Theorie. Es waren doch die Typischen Anzeichen. Nicht, das sie sich damit aus kannte, aber von allem was sie gelesen oder gehört hatte. Diese Übelkeit, dann sie Sachen, die sie nicht mehr mochte, obwohl sie sie vorher geliebt hatte. Und dann noch ihre ausgebliebene Periode. Das konnte auch an all dem Stress liegen, aber das glaubte sie nicht wirklich. Nach der Arbeit würde sie einen Test machen und wenn er Positiv war, dann würde sie es Elliot erzählen.

"Woran denkst du?" fragte Elliot und schaute wieder zu ihr. Olivia drehte sich vom Fenster und schaute ihn wieder an. Sie lächelte. "Ich bin nur müde," sagte sie und lächelte. Elliot zog eine Augenbraue zweifelnd hoch. "Wirklich," sagte Olivia und drehte sich wieder zum Fenster.

–

"Liv," sagte Elliot am abend leise über ihre Schreibtische hinweg. Sie schaute zu ihm auf. "Lizzie hat mich eben angerufen. Ich weiß nicht was los ist. Ich denke nichts schlimmes. Hat sich nicht so angehört, aber sie wollte sich mit mir treffen. Also wenn wir gleich gehen, dann komm ich erst etwas später nach Hause." erklärte er ihr. Olivia nickte. "Klar... ich hoffe es ist wirklich nichts schlimmes," sie lächelte ihn an. Es war wahrscheinlich sogar gut. Sie hatte Zeit sich den Test zu kaufen und ihn zu machen. Sie wusste nicht wie sie reagieren würde, wenn der Test negativ ausfällt. Sie hoffte einfach so sehr, dass sie schwanger war. Sie wollte schon immer ein Kind. Und jetzt? Jetzt wahr sie vielleicht wirklich schwanger. Aber vielleicht waren es auch alles nur falsche Anzeichen. Sie könnte auch einfach überfällig sein, weil sie so viel Stress hatte die letzte Zeit. Erst die Sache mit Harris, die ihr immer noch die Nächte raubte. Dann der Umzug zu Elliot und natürlich die Arbeit.

–

Elliot betrat das kleine Café, indem er sich mit seiner jüngsten Tochter Lizzie verabredet hatte. Er schaute sich um und sah sie in der Ecke an einem kleinen Tisch sitzen. Sie lächelte als sie ihren Vater sah und stand auf. Sie ging auf ihn zu, umarmte ihn und gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange. "Hey Dad." sagte sie als sie sich gemeinsam an den Tisch setzten.

"Hallo, was kann ich ihnen bringen?", fragte eine Kellnerin und wandte ihren Blick nicht voll Elliot ab. Sie musterte ihn. Sie sah sein Hemd hinab, in dem sich die Form seiner Muskelösen Brust wieder spiegelte. Dann sah sie ihm in die Augen. In die Blauen Augen, deren keine Frau widerstehen konnte.

Lizzie räusperte sich laut und sagte. "Ich möchte gerne eine Heiße Schokolade mit Fettarmer Milch. Dad, was möchtest du und ich finde es echt schade, dass Liv nicht mitkommen konnte. Ich mag sie wirklich gerne." Sie lächelte die Kellnerin an und musste sich ein lachen wirklich unterdrücken, als ihr Gesichtsausdruck sich schlagartig änderte. Sie schoss Elisabeth einen wütenden Blick zu. "Ich nehme einen Kaffee." sagte Elliot und lächelte ebenfalls über diese Reaktion. Die Kellnerin lächelte noch einmal kalt und drehte sich dann um.

"Sorry Dad, aber das musste einfach sein." sagte sie lachend. Elliot schütelte den Kopf. So kannte er seine Jüngste gar nicht. Sie war sonst immer die schüchterne gewesen.

"Ist irgendwas passiert, oder warum wolltest du dich mit mir treffen?" Elliot schaute seiner Tochter in die Augen. Lizzie stützte ihre Ellenbogen auf den Tisch und ihr Kinn in ihre Hände.

"Nein Dad. Es ist alles in Ordung. Ich wollt nur mal wieder was mit dir machen." sagte sie und lächelte. Wieder einmal wurde Elliot klar, wie schnell seine Kinder erwachsen wurden. Seine Zwillinge waren jetzt schon 15 Jahre alt und es kam ihm so vor, als ob es gerade mal gestern gewesen wäre, dass er beide ins Bett gebracht hat und ihnen ein Märchen vorgelesen hatte.

"Ich dachte ihr kommt am Wochenende, oder nicht?" fragte Elliot und ihm wurde schwer im Magen. Er liebte es jedes mal seine Kinder da waren und sie Zeit miteinander verbrachten. Er genoss es einfach.

"Doch Eli, Dicki und ich kommen am Wochenende. Ich hab sogar eine Party abgesagt um Zeit mit euch zu verbringen." erklärte sie ihm. Party??? PARTY?! Dachte Elliot. Seit wann ging seine kleine Tochter auf Partys? Er ließ sich nichts anmerken. Wenigstens sagte sie es ihm. Maureen und Kathleen hatten das nie getan.

"Nein, du musst doch nicht deshalb eine Party absagen, Schatz." sagte Elliot, ganz in Gegenteil, von was er dachte. "Doch echt Dad. Das ist wirklich besser. Ich hab echt keine Lust auf die Typen da." sagte sie lachend. Elliot zog eine Augenbraue fragend hoch doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Frag nicht." sagte sie und Elliot beließ es denn auch dabei. Sie war eh schon die Tochter die am meisten mit ihm redete.

Elliot fiel dann plötzlich ein, dass seine Kinder noch nicht wussten, dass Olivia jetzt bei ihm eingezogen war. Sie hatten es ganz relativ gut aufgenommen, dass sie jetzt zusammen waren. Sogar ziemlich gut den Umständen entsprechend. Sie kannten Olivia beinahe schon ihr ganzes Leben und sie mochten sie mochten sie auch. Sie hatte schon so viel für sie getan.

Sie hatte Eli und ihrer Mutter das Leben gerettet. Ohne Olivia, da wären beide wahrscheinlich nicht mehr da. Und sie hatte Kathleen geholfen, als sie vor ein paar Monaten festgestellt hatten, dass sie Psychische Probleme hatte. Olivia war immer da. Und von Lizzies Sicht her, hatte sie schon vor Jahren dieses Spezielle Band bemerkt, welches sie nie zwischen ihrer Mutter und ihrem Vater erlebt hatte. Immer wenn sie sich angesehen haben. Immer wenn Elliot über sie geredet hat. Klar, es war wirklich komisch so zu denken. Aber wenn ihr Vater glücklich war, dann war sie es auch und außerdem hat sie die Streitigkeiten zwischen ihren Eltern nicht mehr ausgehalten.

"Lizzie... also was ich euch noch sagen wollte." fing er an und riss seine Tochter somit vollkommen aus den Gedanken. Ihr Kopf schoss hoch und sie schaute ihren Vater an. "Olivia... sie... sie ist jetzt bei mir eingezogen..., ist das okay für euch?" fragte er leicht nervös. Lizzie nickte sofort. "Klar Dad... ist cool. Wir können ja ein bisschen Feiern am Wochenende. Mit Pizza und einem Film oder so." schlug Lizzie vor und brachte ihren Vater damit zum lächeln.

Sie redeten noch eine Weile über alles mögliche. Über die Schule und Elliot versuchte sie noch einmal auf das Thema Jungs anzusprechen, welches sie aber gekonnt abblockte. Anschließend bestand er darauf sie nach Hause zu bringen.

–

Olivia saß auf dem Toilettensitz und schaute alle drei Sekunden auf die Uhr. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper. Die Zeit schien einfach nicht zu vergehen. Sie wollte nicht mehr warten, aber sie musste warten. Es kam ihr vor wie die längsten zwei Minuten ihres Lebens. Sekunden wurden zu Stunden. Die Zeit stand still. Sie stand auf und wollte zur Ablage beim Waschbecken gehen um auf ihren Test zu schauen, aber die Zeit war noch nicht um. Sie legte ihre Hand an ihren Kopf. Sie schaute noch mal auf ihre Uhr. Die Zeit war um und auf einmal schlug ihr Gefühl komplett um. Sie wünschte die Zeit würde noch langsamer gehen. Sie wollte nicht schauen. Sie hatte Angst vor dem Ergebnis. Angst vor ihrer eigenen Reaktion. Doch sie musste das Ergebnis wissen. Jetzt. Für sie. Für Elliot. Vielleicht für ihre Familie.

Ihre zitternden Hände streckte sie nach dem Test aus und nahm ihn in die Hand. Sie lies ihn fast fallen. Sie schloss ihre Augen und hielt ihn vor ihr Gesicht. Sie atmete tief durch und öffnete langsam ihre Augen.

Ihr Atem ging schneller als sie das Ergebnis sah. Sie wusste nicht was sie fühlen sollte. Sie spürte wie sich tränen in ihren Augen aufbauten. Heiße, emotionelle, salzige Tränen. Langsam, liefen sie ihre Wangen hinunter. Sie legte den Test wieder ab und setzte sich zurück auf die Toilette. Ihre noch immer zitternde Hand wanderte langsam zu ihren Bauch.

"Hallo Baby." sagte sie langsam und fing an zu lächeln. Ein lächeln voller stolz und Glück.


	10. Oceans From The Rain

_Halli Hallo. Ich hab dann auch mal wieder ein neues Kapitel geschrieben. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und ich denke mal, dass es noch spannender wird bald._

* * *

Sie hörte den Schlüssel im Schloss und wusste, dass Elliot nach Hause kam. Sie stand auf und ging zum Waschbecken. Sie starrte in den Spiegel und wischte sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht. Sie wollte sich nichts anmerken lassen, sie wollte es ihm in einen ganz Besonderem Moment sagen. Sie hatte nur noch keine Idee wie. Sie hörte ihn in der Küche. Seine Schlüssel auf den Tisch legen.

"Olivia?" rief er sie.

"Ich bin im Bad, warte ich bin gleich da." antwortete sie ihm. Sie atmete tief durch, bevor sie das Badezimmer verließ. Sie ging zu ihm in die Küche und gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen. Sie wollte sich wieder umdrehen um zu gehen, doch er legte seine Arme um sie und drehte sie wieder zu sich. "Was ist los?" fragte er und strich ihr mit seinem Finger vorsichtig über die Wange, wo vorhin noch die Tränen des Glücks waren.

Olivia schüttelte ihren Kopf mit einem lächeln. "Couch?" fragte sie nur und drehte sich zur Seite. Er ging hinter ihr her und gemeinsam setzten sie sich. Sofort legte Elliot auch schon seine Arme um sie und sie lehnte sich müde an seine Schulter. Es war, wie fast alle Tage, ein sehr anstrengender Tag gewesen. Aber dieser war besonders. Doch sie war nicht wirklich müde oder erschöpft. Es war ein Gefühl, welches ähnlich war, aber dennoch etwas total anderes. Auf ihrem Gesicht bildete sich fast automatisch ein lächeln aus, als sie daran dachte, dass sie schwanger war. Sie. Sie war immer der Meinung, dass sie einfach keine Kinder... keine Familie haben sollte. Und nun das. Sie war zusammen mit Elliot und oh ja... sie waren glücklich. Glücklich war schon kein Ausdruck mehr. Sie fragte sich sehr oft, ob liebe wirklich genug war. Bei all ihren früheren Beziehungen, wie sehr sie auch diesen Mann geliebt hatte, war es einfach nie genug. Doch hier mit Elliot hatte sie ein anderes Gefühl. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie es schaffen konnten. Nicht weil sie kämpften bis zum Ende und so vielleicht alles verlieren würden, sondern weil sie sich einfach liebten.

"Hmm... Livia... was ist los?" murmelte Elliot in ihr Haar als der Duft ihres Shampoos in seine Nase stieg. Er liebte dieses Shampoo. Es war, als ob es nur für sie gemacht wurde. Olivia richtete sich etwas auf, sodass sie ihm in die Augen schauen konnte.

Ein lächeln bildete sich erneut auf ihren Lippen. Sie nahm seine Hand in ihre. Es bildeten sich wieder Tränen in ihren Augen. Sie konnte einfach nicht anders. Alles überwältigte sie nur so dermaßen. Sie führte seine Hand langsam zu ihrem Bauch. Elliot sah sie an. Er verstand nicht. Ihre Hand lag über seinen. Ihre andere führte sie langsam zu seinem Gesicht und ließ ihre Finger langsam über seine Wange streichen. Ihre Augen lösten sich niemals von seinen. "Ich hoffe er oder sie hat deine Augen." sagte sie.

Ellipse Blick änderte sich von Unverständnis über Schock und dann zu Freude. Olivia hatte diese Freude noch nie zuvor gesehen. Es erinnerte sie an den Blick als wenn er über seine Kinder redete. Doch er war intensiver. Fast so wie nach Elis Geburt. Elliot legte seine Arme um sie und drückte sie fest an sich. "Oh mein Gott Olivia... oh mein..." sagte er und lachte glücklich. Er ließ so weit von ihr ab, dass er ihr in die Augen schauen konnte. Er lehnte sich vor um sie zu küssen, seine Hand wanderte dabei wieder zu ihrem noch komplett flachen Bauch.

_And I'm amazed by You. Cause You're never far away  
And all that I've been through, Your love has never changed_

You make oceans from the rain  
Breathing life into this place  
And I will drown inside your love  
Until I see your perfect face

And nothing I've acquired means anything at all  
Cause you're everything I needed  
You're so much more than I deserve  


–

Olivia und Elliot saßen im Wartezimmer von ihrer Gynäkologin und warteten bis sie hinein gerufen wurden. Olivia schaute leicht nervös zu Elliot, als die Sprechstundenhilfe ihren Namen sagte. Elliot blieb noch sitzen, als Olivia den Besprechungssaal betraten. Ihre Ärztin wollte zuerst ein Gespräch mit ihr führen bevor sie sie untersuchte. Olivia gab Dr. Hale lächelnd ihre Hand und setzte sich dann auf dem Stuhl, auf der anderen Seite des Schreibtisches. Ihre Ärztin blätterte Olivias Akte durch und runzelte leicht die Stirn. Sie wusste nicht warum Olivia heute da war. Sie hatte erst vor ein paar Monaten eine Kontrolluntersuchung. Sie schaute wieder zu ihr auf. "Olivia, warum wollten sie einen Termin? Stimmt irgendetwas nicht?" Dr. Angela Hale sah ein wenig besorgt aus. Olivia mochte sie schon immer. Sie war ungefähr 10 Jahre älter als sie und nicht nur ihre Gynäkologin. Sie war auch beinahe so etwas wie eine Freundin. Sie sprachen auch über sehr persönliche Sachen. "Es ist alles in Ordung Angela wirklich... ich bin... naja Schwanger." sagte Olivia und sie fing direkt an zu lächeln. Es ging einfach nicht anders. Auch Angela fing an zu lächeln.

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch Olivia. Das freut mich wirklich für sie. Dann wollen wir ja gleich mal schauen ob alles in Ordnung ist. Wissen sie wie weit sie ungefähr sind?" fragte sie und machte einige Notizen in ihrem Heft. Auch sie lächelte. Olivia schüttelte den Kopf. "Das kann ich nicht sagen."

"Ich nehme also richtig an, dass sie in einer festen Beziehung sind?"

"Ja..." sagte sie und ihr lächeln wurde noch breiter. Sie war in einer festen Beziehung. Und in was für einer. Sie hatte den besten Mann, den sie kannte. Und jetzt auch noch ihr Baby.

"Okay... ist er mit ihnen hier? Wir können ihn herein rufen." sie schaute zu Olivia auf und sah sie breit lächelnd. Olivia nickte. "Elliot Stabler... er ist im Wartezimmer." Angela redete kurz mit einer Arzthelferin und wandte sich dann wieder Olivia zu.

"Elliot Stabler... der wie war das noch mal, der 'wir- sind- wirklich- sehr- gute- Freunde' Elliot?" sie sah wie Olivia leicht rot wurde und dann nickte. "Zeiten ändern sich." sagte sich und legte sich auf die Liege.

Als Elliot kurze Zeit später rein kam, gab er Dr. Hale erst seine Hand und wandte sich dann zu Olivia. Er lächelte, als er sie dort sah. Olivia streckte seine Hand nach ihm aus und Elliot ergriff sie. Er stellte sich so neben sie, dass sie beide Blick auf den kleinen Bildschirm hatten.

Die Ärztin schob Olivias Shirt nach oben, bis direkt unter ihre Brüste und verteilte dann das Gleitgel auf ihrem Bauch. Dann ließ sie das Ultraschallgerät über ihren Bauch fahren. Fasziniert schauten Olivia und Elliot auf den Bildschirm und Olivia biss sich konzentriert auf die Unterlippe.

"Alles in bester Ordnung." sagte Angela und ziegte auf den Bildschirm. "Sehen sie hier. Nach der Entwicklung des Babys nach zu Urteilen würde ich sagen, sie sind etwa im zweiten Monat. Ich werde ihnen ein Bild jetzt ausdrucken und dann sehen wir uns in zwei Monatan wieder?!" Olivia konnte ihren Blick einfach nicht abwenden. Ihr Baby. Elliots Baby. Ein Baby von ihnen beiden. Elliot nahm ihr das Bild ab und schaute es sich die ganze Zeit an. Er konnte seinen Blick ebenfalls nicht abwenden. Man würde meinen nach fünf Kindern wäre er weniger Fasziniert, aber ganz im Gegenteil. Es war jedes Mal aufs neue wieder ein Wunder. Ein Wunder der Natur.

Dr. Hale gratulierte ihnen beiden noch und sie gingen. "Olivia?" rief sie sie noch mal zurück. Elliot blieb in der Tür stehen, während Olivia wieder zu ihrer Ärztin ging.

"Ja?"

"Ich freu mich wirklich für sie und Elliot ist ein toller Mann. Und er sieht wirklich toll aus. Wenn er nicht schon mit ihnen zusammen wär dann,..." sagte sie lächelnd doch Olivia schüttelte nur amüsiert ihren Kopf und drehte sich wieder um.

"Tschüss Angela." sagte sie laut und hörte die andere Frau hinter sich lachen.

"Was wollte sie?", fragte Elliot, als er ihr das Bild gab.

"Ach... Frauengespräche." sagte sie nur und dann war sie wieder total weg. Eingefangen von dem kleinen Wesen, das gerade in ihrem Bauch heran wuchs.

–

**Am Wochenende**

Sie hatten das Wochenende frei und warteten jetzt nur noch auf Kathy, die Dickie, Lizzie und Eli vorbei bringen wollte. Sie waren in der Küche und Olivia lehnte am Kühlschrank.

"Was ist?" fragte Elliot und strich ihr über die Wange. Er musste einfach immer wieder ihr Gesicht berühren. Ihr Gesicht sehen. Um zu wissen, dass es echt war. Nicht nur irgendein Traum. Olivia hatte sein Leben verändert. Er hatte es früher nie so realisiert, wie sehr er sie immer Vermisst hatte. Es war verboten gewesen, sie zu berühren... sie zu lieben doch jetzt, da er wusste wie es ist, verspürte er einfach nur noch Glück. Er wollte jede Mögliche Sekunde mit ihr verbringen.

"Ich frag mich nur, ob wir deine Kinder und das IAB vielleicht etwas überstrapatzieren. Ich meinte erst sind wir zusammen, dann zieh ich bei dir ein und jetzt auch noch unser kleines Wunder." sagte sie und lächelte, als sie ihre Hand auf ihren Bauch legte. Elliot lehnte sie vor um sie zu küssen.

"Du weißt das meine Kinder dich mögen und Lizzie hat mir schon so oft gesagt, das sie sich so freut. Du bist für sie wie eine große total coole Freundin Liv. Und zwischen Eli und dir ist es schon immer etwas besonderes und das IAB? Na und. Die hassen uns schon immer aber vielleicht wird ihnen irgendwann mal klar, dass sie uns nicht trennen können." und mit diesen Worten hörten sie dann auch das klingeln an der Tür. Olivia ging aufmachen.

"Hey." sagte sie und Lizzie begrüßte sie gleich mit einer Umarmung. Sie ließ ihren Rucksack gleich neben die Tür fallen.

"Hallo Olivia," sagte Kathy und gab ihr Eli. "Hey Kathy." sagte sie und lächelte als Eli gleich nach ihrem Haar griff. "Na kleiner Mann," sie trug ihn auf ihrer Seite. Man konnte nicht sagen, dass Kathy und sie Freunde waren, aber sie kamen gut miteinander zurecht. Es wurde immer leichter und besser. Elliot kam aus der Küche.

"Hey Kinder. Hi Kath." sagte er und gab erst seiner Exfrau eine kurze Umarmung und dann jedem seiner Kinder. Als er Eli einen Kuss auf die kleine Wange gab, legte er Olivia dabei eine Hand auf den Rücken. Sie redeten noch kurz und dann verließ Kathy sie auch schon wieder.

"Und Dick. Wie geht's in der Schule und alles?" fragte Elliot und setzte sich mit seinem ältesten Sohn an den Küchentisch während Olivia und Lizzie sich ins Wohnzimmer setzten. Elliot und Olivia hatten vorgenommen, dass sie den Kindern und auch allen anderen sonst noch nicht direkt von dem Baby erzählen würden. Eli spielte noch immer auf Olivias Schoß mit ihrem Haar.

"Dein Dad hat mir erzählt, dass du eine Party abgesagt hast?!" sagte Olivia und setzte Eli anders auf ihrem Schoß, sodass er ihr nicht mehr am Haar ziehen konnte. Er spielte jetzt mit ihren Fingern. "Oh Dad, das ist echt eo typisch. Wahrscheinlich hat er sich noch zwei Stunden aufgeregt, dass ich da hin wollte zuerst," sagte Lizzie und schob sich eine blonde Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, hinters Ohr.

"Drei" sagte Olivia und fing an zu lachen. Es war nicht gelogen. Nachdem sie ihm von dem Baby erzählt hatte, konnte er nicht mehr aufhören zu sagen, dass seine anderen Kinder so schnell groß wurden. "...nein aber ehrlich. Auf welche Typen hast du keine Lust?" fragte Olivia und lehnte etwas näher. Lizzie verdrehte die Augen und schaute sich um, um sicher zu gehen, dass ihr Vater nicht zu hörte.

"Okay... aber es bliebt unter uns." sie wartete bis Olivia nickte bevor sie weiter sprach. "Da ist dieser Junge. Er ist zwei Klassen über mir. Naja, er ist echt cool und so. Wir haben uns ein paar mal getroffen, aber bis jetzt hat sich noch nicht wirklich was entwickelt, aber nächste Woche gehen wir ins Kino. Er, Marc, hat mich eingeladen heute, aber ich hab ihm abgesagt. Da kommen zwar fast nur ältere aber auch Derek und so aus meiner Klasse. Und auf die hab ich wirklich kein Bock. Derek macht sich immer an mich ran... ich hab ihm zwar schon so oft ne Abfuhr gegeben, aber nichts." sie seufzte und lehnte sich zurück. Olivia musste sich wirklich ein lächeln verkneifen. Gott, sie kannte Lizzie schon, als sie noch Windeln trug und jetzt redeten sie über Jungs.

"Verstehe... naja wenn sich zwischen dir und diesem Marc mehr entwickelt und er das sieht, dann lässt er dich bestimmt auch irgendwann in Ruhe." sagte Olivia. "Hoffe ich." Lizzie lehnte ihren Kopf gegen das Sofa.

Auf einmal fing Eli an zu weinen. Olivia schaute zu ihm und drehte ihn zu sich. Sie wippte ihm leicht auf ihrem Bein. "Hab ich dich nicht beachtet Schatz?" fragte sie und pickste ihm leicht in den kleinen Bauch um ihn zu kitzeln. So lange bis der kleine Junge anfing zu lachen.

Elliot beobachtete sie vom Küchentisch aus. Er liebte es, wie Olivia mit seinen und auch mit anderen Kindern umging. Er wusste einfach, sie würde eine gute, nein eine großartige Mutter werden. Sie war wie dafür geboren. Er er fühlte sich wirklich geehrt, dass er der Vater für ihr Kind sein durfte.

"Liv,... was für eine Pizza wollt ihr?" fragte Elliot aus der Küche heraus, als er das Telefon in die Hand nahm um beim Pizzaservice anzurufen.

"Ich nehm nur Käse", sagte Olivia und schaute ihm an. Schock war auf seinem Gesicht zu erkennen. Sonst aß sie immer Pilze, Zwiebeln und Schinken. Naja, es lag wahrscheinlich an der Schwangerschaft. Lizzie nickte "Ja ich auch."

"Okay, dann also eine nur mit Käse für die Mädchen und eine mit Salami für uns." sagte er und boxte seinem Sohn spielerisch gegen den Arm. Er verdrehte die Augen.

–

Der Abend verlief Harmonisch. Sie saßen auf dem Sofa und schauten sich "Laws of Attraction" einer der Lieblingsfilme von Lizzie. Elliot hatte seinen Arm um Olivia gelegt und schaute ihr einfach nur dabei zu, wie sie mit Eli spielte. Er hatte ihn nicht mehr aus ihren Armen bekommen. Sie hatte ihn gefüttert und gebadet und jetzt lag er schlafend in ihren Armen. Olivia schaute ihm einfach nur lächelnd beim schlafen zu. Sie sagte leise, dass sie ihn ins Bett bringen würde und stand dann auf. Elliot ging ihr hinter her. Als sie ihn zugedeckt hatte, beugte Elliot sich noch einmal runter um ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben. Anschließend legte er seine Arme um ihren Körper. Seine Hände blieben auf ihrem Bauch. Sie legte ihre Hände über seine. "Ich liebe dich." sagte er und küsste ihre Wange. Sie lehnte sich zurück gegen ihn. "Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen wie sehr ich dich liebe." sagte sie schloss lächelnd ihre Augen.

"Kennst du die Geschichte "Weißt du eigentlich wie lieb ich dich hab?". Das war eine der Lieblings Gute Nachtgeschichten, voll allen meinen Mädchen." flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

"Nein," Olivia schüttelte ihren Kopf traurig. "Meine Mom hat mir nie wirklich was vorgelesen, weißt du? - Magst du sie mir erzählen, dann können wir sie später unserem Kind erzählen." Elliot nahm sie bei der Hand und drehte sie zu sich, so dass er sie anschauen konnte. Er strich ihr eine Haarsträhne auf dem Gesicht. "Also..." begann er und lächelte, als er die Aufregung in ihrem Gesicht sah. Wie bei einem Kind. Naja, sie kannte halt keine Gute Nachtgeschichten. Er beugte sich vor und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen. "... da sind ein großer und ein kleiner Hase... Der kleine Hase soll schlafen gehen, aber er will dem Großen noch sagen, wie sehr er ihn liebt..." er wartete auf ihre Reaktion. Sie lächelte ihn an. "... er sagt, dann das er ihn so lieb hat, wie seine Arme. Der große meint, er hat ihn so lieb so lang _seine_ Arme reichen. Der große Hase ist natürlich größer. Und so geht es weiter. So hoch er springen kann, so lang seine Ohren sind. Immer kann der große Hase mehr. Er wird verzweifelt und dann sagt der kleine, er hat ihn lieb bis zum Mond und wieder zurück." Olivia lächelte ihn an. "... und was sagt der große Hase?" hauchte sie. "Er sagt... 'Wir beide haben uns lieb bis zum Mond und wieder zurück'" Elliot beugte sich vor um sie zu küssen. Olivia lächelte ihn an und verschränkte ihre Arme hinter seinem Kopf. "Das ist eine schöne Geschichte. Die werden wir unserem Kind vorlesen... Du musst mir mit der Zeit noch mehr Geschichten erzählen." sagte Olivia und nahm seine Hand um wieder ins Wohnzimmer zu Lizzie und Dickie zu gehen.

* * *

_Hmmm... könnt ihr euch noch daran erinnern, dass ich am Anfang meinte, dass ich nicht weiß wohin diese Geschichte geht? Ja, damit hätte ich jetzt wirklich nicht gerechnet. Ich wusste nicht einmal ob sie überhaupt zusammen kommen würde und jetzt das. Ein Kind. Ich muss mir bald mal Gedanken über einen Namen machen. Will mir jemand helfen, dann nur her damit. Ich weiß auch noch nicht welches Geschlecht es wird. Ich hab ein Idee... aber... lasst euch überraschen. _


	11. Girls Talk

**Zwei Monate Später**

Sie saß an ihrem Schreibtisch; beinahe niemand war mehr hier. Fin und Elliot waren an einem Tatort. Nur Munch saß noch an seinem Schreibtisch und erledigte etwas. Sie wollte ja mit zu dem Tatort gehen, aber Elliot hatte so lange auf sie eingeredet, bis sie schließlich doch da geblieben war.

Es wusste noch niemand von der Schwangerschaft, nur Elliots Kinder und Kathy. Bei Kathy konnte man es nicht erwarten, dass sie sich wirklich darüber freute, aber die Kinder taten es. Und das nahm ihnen beiden eine gewaltige Last von den Schultern.

Sie schaute sich leicht um. Munch war in seine Arbeit, oder was auch immer versunken. Sie zog einen kleinen Zettel mit einer Internet Adresse aus ihrer Tasche. Heute war sie wieder beim Arzt gewesen. Leider ohne Elliot, aber sie konnten sich ja nicht beide gleichzeitig für einen Arzttermin abmelden. Sie hatte ihn wirklich dabei vermisst und sie hatte Angst gehabt.

Heute wurden ihr Fruchtwasser- und auch andere Proben entnommen um zu klären, ob das Baby irgendwelche Krankheiten hatte. In zunehmenden Alter und wie bei ihr auch noch das erste Kind, gab es auch noch erhöhtes Risiko. Auf der Internetseite gab es eine Genaue Auflistung von Krankheiten, die auftreten können und was es dann für Möglichkeiten gab.

Natürlich wurde sie schon vorher drüber aufgeklärt von ihrer Ärztin, aber nicht so genau. Sie gab die Adresse in die Link leiste ein. Schon nach einigen Sekunden erschien eine Internetseite. Dunkelblauer Hintergrund mit weißer Schrift. Sie begann zu lesen.

Das Gefühl, welches sich in ihrem Inneren aufbaute, als sie Wörter wie 'Down- Syndrom', oder so las war unbeschreiblich. Sie wusste, egal was passieren würde, sie würde das Kind... ihr Kind behalten. Sie liebte ihr 'kleines Wunder' jetzt schon über alles... sie hatte einfach nur Angst. Angst, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung sein könnte.

Als sie sich alles durchgelesen hatte, fühlte sie sich einfach nur, als ob sie weinen müsste. Sie wusste nicht warum, sicherlich spielten auch all die Hormone eine Rolle dabei, aber so hatte sie sich noch nie gefühlt.

Sie musste mit jemandem Reden; sie brauchte es. Doch mit wem?- Sie konnte nicht zu Elliot, obwohl er normalerweise die erste Anlaufstelle gewesen wäre. Nicht nur weil sie sich liebten und es ihr Kind war; auch weil er schon fünf Kinder hatte. Doch sie hatte das Gefühl, sie müsste es mit jemand anderem Ausmachen.

Auch weil sie ihn nicht verunsichern wollte. Sie wollte nicht, dass er auch solch eine Angst bekam wie sie. Doch zu wem könnte sie denn dann gehen? Casey wäre normal die Person, zu der sie über Frauengespräche gehen wollte. Doch Casey hatte keine Kinder, was sollte das schon bringen. Sie brauchte jemand, der ihr Mut zu sprach.

Fin und Munch waren eh keine Option. Sie drehte ihren Kopf langsam und sah, dass Munch zu ihr rüberschaute.

"Was ist John?", fragte sie sanft. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und lachte leicht verlegen. Es war wirklich nicht seine Art.

"Ich hab mich gerade nur gefragt, ob mit dir alles in Ordnung ist?!", sagte er.

"Mir geht es gut", sagte sie, wenn doch nicht ganz überzeugend. Ihre Hand wanderte wie automatisch auf ihren runden Bauch. Ja, man konnte ihn schon deutlich sehen, doch bei weiter Kleidung, schaffte sie es noch ihn zu verstecken. Es war jedoch nur noch eine Frage von Wochen... wenn nicht weniger, bis sie es niemandem mehr verschweigen konnte.

Ihr viel eine Person ein; es war wahrscheinlich die dümmste Idee die sie jemals hatte, aber was blieb ihr anderes übrig? Sie könnte auch zum Captain gehen; -Sie lachte leise in sich hinein, bei diesem Gedanken.

Eine kurze Zeit später, stand sie vor der Tür, atmete tief durch und klingelte. Sie hoffte sie würde alleine zu Hause sein und sie nicht gleich wieder raus schmeißen.

Als die Tür geöffnet wurde, schaute sie in das verwunderte Gesicht von Kathy Stabler. "Olivia?... ist alles in Ordnung...?", fragte sie und als sie den schmerzerfüllten Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht sah fuhr sie noch fort. "Ist was mit Elliot... dem Baby... oh mein Gott, ist irgendwas mit einem den Kindern?" fragte sie.

Olivia schüttelte schnell den Kopf. "Nein... nein es geht allen gut. Es tut mir so Leid das ich störe und dass ich deine Zeit in Anspruch nehme, du kannst mich auch gleich wieder wegschicken, aber... aber ich brauch einfach jemanden... zum reden", sagte sie und es war schwer gegen die Tränen anzukämpfen die ihr in den Augen brannten. Sie schaute zu Boden, doch sofort wurde ihre Sicht, durch die Tränen in ihren Augen versperrt, also schaute sie wieder nach oben.

Kathy streckte ihre Hand aus und legte sie Olivia leicht auf die Schulter. "Komm erst mal rein", sagte sie. Die Hand noch immer auf ihrer Schulter liegend, wurde Olivia von Kathy ins Wohnzimmer geführt.

"Möchtest du irgendwas? Tee?", fragte Kathy doch Olivia schüttelte einfach nur ihren Kopf. Kathy setzte sich neben sie, ihre Beine zog sie unter sich. Sie schaute Olivia an.

"Ich...", begann sie. "Ich wusste wirklich nicht zu wem ich gehen sollte, klar zu Elliot aber... aber ich will ihm keine Angst machen und alle meine Freunde und Familie sind bei der Arbeit und davon kann ich keinen Fragen. Ich weiß... du hasst mich, aber ich hab Angst", sagte sie und kämpfte noch immer mit den Tränen.

"Ganz ruhig", sagte Kathy einfühlsam. "Also erst mal. Egal was ist, du kannst zu Elliot gehen, er wird immer für dich da sein und das weißt du auch... aber in Ordnung, es gibt Sachen die man nicht gleich besprechen kann... und noch was... ich hasse dich nicht", auf Olivias Gesicht breitete sich die totale unglaubwürdigkeit aus.

"Warum?", hauchte sie.

"Es ist nicht leicht zwischen uns... und das ist auch klar, aber Elliot und ich... ja ich werde ihn immer lieben, aber meine Gefühle waren lange nur noch die wie für einen Bruder oder so etwas. Ich weiß nicht... es ist nicht deine Schuld. Ich sag nicht, dass es genau so gelaufen wäre, wenn er dich nie kennen gelernt hätte, vielleicht wären wir noch zusammen, oder hätten uns schon viel früher getrennt... aber du machst ihn glücklich Olivia, ich hab ihn noch nie so gesehen", sagte sie lächelnd, wenn nicht auch etwas Schmerz in ihrem Gesicht erkennen zu war.

"Aber das war nicht der Grund, weshalb du gekommen bist, oder?", fragte Kathy einfühlend. Olivia schüttelte den Kopf und schaute nach unten.

"Es ist nur... es ist das... verdammt ich bin... ich bin 41. 41 und ich bin schwanger! Und das zum ersten Mal! Ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll, was wenn was passiert? Ich könnte das nicht; aber das ganze Risiko das besteht", sie stützte ihren Kopf in ihre Hände. Kathy rückte näher und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Es ist okay Angst zu haben. Ich hatte jedes Mal unheimliche Angst. Oh Gott, es war kaum auszuhalten, aber das ist normal. Du machst dir Sorgen um dein Kind Olivia, das zeigt, dass du eine gute Mutter wirst, aber du musst mit Elliot reden. Wirklich. Er muss... er muss wissen wie du dich fühlst; damit er dir helfen kann", erklärte Kathy.

Olivia nickte und schaute hoch. "Ich weiß es ja... aber... ich... ich will ihn nicht verunsichern", sagte sie und leckte sich über die Lippen.

"Er will das du mit ihm redest, glaub mir...", Kathy strich ihr noch einmal über die Schulter. Olivia nickte noch ein weiteres Mal und stand dann auf. Gemeinsam gingen sie zur Tür.

"Danke", sagte Olivia und lächelte leicht. Kathy lächelte auch. Ein warmes, mitfühlendes lächeln. "Immer wieder gerne", sagte sie und mit diesen Worten verließ Olivia das Haus und ging in ihr Auto.

Sie hätte es ihr ruhig sagen können, dachte sie. Sie mochte Kathy wirklich. Sie war immer neidisch gewesen. Sie hatte immer den Mann gehabt, von dem sie immer geträumt hatte; vier, dann fünf wunderbare Kinder und sie war immer allein. Und auch jetzt blickte sie immer noch zu ihr hoch. Wie sie das schaffte; das mit den Kindern und allem. Sie wünschte sich, dass sie auch so eine gute Mutter werden würde.

* * *

Das hier war mal wieder ein kürzeres Kapitel. Tut mir Leid, aber ich denke wirklich, dass das Gespräch zwischen Kathy und Olivia ein eigenes Kapitel verdient. Ich hoffe ihr mochtet es trotzdem. Und es ist wirklich so, wie ich über Kathy denke. Eigentlich habe ich nicht wirklich was gegen sie, doch das was ich an ihr HASSE ist, dass sie mit Elliot zusammen ist. Dani hingegen, ich kann sie einfach nicht ausstehen. Egal was sie gemacht hat und alles. Naja, ich werde bald ein neues Kapitel schreiben; in dem Elliot und Olivia sich dann darüber unterhalten. Und Livia, wir müssen noch über den Namen reden. Ich vergesse das immer wieder, aber wir müssen das unbedingt machen. Sehr schnell.

Lyn xo


	12. Hold You

Sie fuhr anschließend wieder ins Präsidium; so wie sie war, besonders in letzter Zeit, hatte sie mal wieder etwas vergessen und sie musste es noch holen. Als sie den Raum betrat, war es stumm im inneren und dunkel. Das einzige Licht kam von Elliots Bildschirm, als er da saß und einen Bericht abtippte.

"Hey, ich hab dich den Tag über vermisst. Wo warst du?", fragte er und merkte ihre Anwesenheit schon lange bevor sie überhaupt etwas sagen konnte.

"Ja, ich hatte noch was zu erledigen," sie biss sich auf die Lippe und hoffte, dass er ihre Nervosität nicht bemerkte. Sie setzte sich an ihre Seite des Schreibtisches und stützte ihren Kopf in ihre Hände.

"Liv, was ist los?", fragte Elliot und wurde auf einmal angespannt. Was war passiert? War alles in Ordnung mit ihr? Mit ihrem Baby? Was wenn nicht?

Er stand auf und zog seinen Stuhl um den Tisch herum, sodass er neben ihr saß. Es war ihm egal, dass sie bei der Arbeit waren und professionell bleiben sollten, damit sie Partner bleiben sollten. Er wollte sie einfach nur nahe sein und ihr den Schmerz nehmen, was auch immer es war. Er legte seine Arme um sie und drückte sie an sich. Sie war es Leid zu kämpfen also ließ sie sich direkt von ihm halten.

"Rede mit mir," sagte er und sie nickte leicht an seiner Brust. Er spürte das sie sich etwas abwandte, aber nur so weit, dass sie ihm in die Augen schauen konnte.

Ihre Augen waren rot und ängstlich. Er streckte seine Hand soweit, dass er ihr Gesicht berühren konnte. Er strich ihr eine lose Strähne aus dem Gesicht und hinter das Ohr.

"Olivia, was ist los und wo verdammt noch mal, warst du den ganzen Tag?", fragte er sie und sie zuckte leicht zusammen. Sie fühlte sich gerade wie eine komplett andere Person.

Es war einfach zu viel dieser Tag. Zu viel Arbeit... zu viel Angst... zu viel alles. Sie brauchte eine Pause; und sie musste mit Elliot sprechen.

"Ich... ich war bei Kathy?", sagte sie dann leise; so leise, dass er es beinahe nicht hören konnte.

"Bei Kathy?", fragte er sie geschockt. Wenn sie bei Kathy war und so aufgewühlt deshalb war, denn gab es nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder hatte Kathy irgendetwas gesagt, wofür er sie hassen würde, egal wie wichtig sie ihm war. Er liebte Olivia und würde nichts zwischen sie bringen lassen.

Die andere Möglichkeit war, dass irgendetwas mit einem der Kinder war. Er wurde bleich bei diesem Gedanken; er konnte nicht atmen.

Olivia sah ihm an, was er dachte und legte eine Hand auf seine Wange. "Kathy hat mir geholfen," sagte sie noch und nun sah er sie noch verwirrter an.

Sie atmete tief durch bevor sie anfing. "Ich... ich war doch beim Arzt... und dann auf einer Internetseite... all die Risiken. Ich brauchte jemand zum reden... i-ich... ich wollte zu dir... aber ich wollte... dich nicht verunsichern... und ich dachte an Kathy... ich wusste nicht... zu wem sonst...", sagte sie und Elliot zog sie einfach wieder in seine Arme.

"Sch... ist okay. Wir schaffen das Olivia Benson. Wir beide. Unser Kind, es wird toll und es wird mehr geliebt, als jedes andere Kind. Und weißt du warum? Weil du die Mutter sein wirst", und schon wieder brachte er sie zum lächeln. Egal was war. Er war da und sie konnte sich auf ihn verlassen.

"Das... das war noch nicht alles," ihre Tränen waren inzwischen wieder getrocknet, doch sie fühlte schon, dass sie bald wieder kommen würden. Es kochte einfach alles über bei ihr in letzter Zeit. Es war alles zu viel.

Sie räusperte sich. "Meine Mom," sagte sie nur, als ihr schon wieder tränen über die Wangen liefen. Egal wie sehr sie auch dagegen ankämpfte, sie konnte sie einfach nicht zurück halten. Es war unmöglich. Nicht wenn Elliot ihr gegenüber saß. Sie hasste es, dass sie sich bei ihm nicht mehr zurück halten konnte, doch gleichzeitig liebte sie es auch. Das Gefühl, dass sie wusste, er war da. Und das war er. Er war da.

"Was ist mit deiner Mom?", fragte er und sie griff nach seiner Hand, als sie sprach.

"Ich meine ja... sie... er... ich hab nicht... was kann ich unserem Baby schon geben? Ich... ich hab keine Familie... da ist niemand von meiner Seite... und was kann ich vererben... was gibt es von mir... was hab ich von meinen... _Eltern_? Meine Mom... sie hat nur getrunken... und er... er...", sie konnte nicht mehr weiter sprechen. Sie konnte einfach nicht aussprechen, was sie dachte. Das was wenn ihr Kind auch so werden würde? Oder was, wenn sie so werden würde wie ihre Mutter. Was wenn sie ihr Kind nicht lieben konnte? Was war dann?

"Olivia... du hast angst. Du hast eine Schweine Angst und oh man, ich hab auch Angst. Ich mach mir Gedanken. Ich denke durchgehend daran, aber... denke niemals. Denke niemals, dass du das Kind so wird wie deine Eltern. Du kannst nichts für deine Eltern. Und obwohl du mit deiner Mutter aufgewachsen bist und von deinem Vater wusstest, du bist nicht zu. Du bist eine wunderbare Person. Jemand wie dich habe ich noch nie erlebt. Du bist das Beste Olivia".

Sie legte ihre Arme wieder um ihn und ließ sich einfach nur halten.

"Ich vermiss sie trotzdem", sagte sie.

"Ich weiß und hast alles Recht dazu. Egal was sie dir angetan hat, sie war deine Mutter". Ja, das war sie. Sie war ihre Mutter und sie hatte sie geliebt.

"Ich liebe dich", sagte sie und schaute ihm in die Augen. Ein leichtes lächeln auf ihren Lippen.

"Ich liebe dich auch"

"Elliot?", fragte sie nach einer Weile, er hielt sie noch immer.

"Ja was ist denn?", fragte er und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne hinter die Ohren. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und lächelte ihn an. "Wir haben ganz große Lust auf Schokoeis", Elliot lachte leise, als er sich runter beugte und ihr auf den Bauch küsste.

"Komm mit, wir gehen schnell was kaufen und machen uns denn einen gemütlichen Abend auf dem Sofa, was hältst du davon?"

"Perfekt"

_

Sie lag in seinen Armen. Seine Hand auf ihrem Bauch; ihr Kopf an seiner Schulter. In ihren Händen hatte sie eine Familien Packung Eis und ein Löffel.

"Ich weiß das Geschlecht", sagte sie dann plötzlich und drehte sich lächelnd zu ihm um, sodass sie in sein überraschtes Gesicht sehen konnte. Sie lächelte ihn an. Sie liebte es.

"Willst du es wissen?", jetzt hatte sie ihn komplett überfordert. Er wusste nicht, was er wollte. Er wollte sich überraschen lassen, aber er wollte es auch wissen. Es nicht weiter es nennen. Er wollte sagen Er; oder Sie. Er atmete tief durch, bevor er langsam nickte.

"Ja, ich will es wissen", sagte er und sie legte ihre Hand über seine; noch immer auf ihrem Bauch. Er platzte fast vor Neugier.

"Ich mag den Namen Milena", sagte sie und biss sich auf die Lippe. Sein Gesichts Ausdruck war unbeschreiblich. Er wusste nicht was zu tun, also beugte er sich vor und küsste sie einfach nur.

"Milena Hope Stabler. Das klingt toll", sagte Elliot und spürte sie an seinen Lippen lächeln.


	13. Then

Sie lagen in einander geschlungen auf dem Sofa. Sie saß zwischen seinen Beinen und benützte seine Brust als Lehne, während seine Hände auf ihrem Bauch lagen und sie zärtlich streichelten. Sie hatte ihren Kopf zur Seite gebeugt, damit sie ihn küssen konnte. Es war ein langsamer, süßer Kuss und Elliot liebte die Art und Weise, wie sie ihre Lippen über seine gleiten ließ, als ob es nichts schöneres gäbe.

"Gott, Elliot", entfuhr es ihr leise und tief, als er mit seinen Lippen einen Weg ihren Hals hinunter suchte. Er stoppte an der Stelle zwischen ihrer Schulter und ihrem Hals und hinterließ dort ein paar leichte Küsste.

Er fand es faszinierend wie ihr Körper auf ihn; auf seine Berührungen reagierte. Er hatte den selben Effekt für sie wie sie für ihn hatte. Die Haare an ihren Armen und Nacken stellten sich auf. Sie strich ihre Hände seinen Armen entlang, bis sie sie auf seine Hände legte, die noch immer auf ihrem Baby Bauch lagen. Ihre Finger passten genau in die Lücken zwischen seinen.

Sie ergänzten einander perfekt; wie ein Schlüssel zu einer Truhe, wie der Mond in der Nacht, der die Erde erleuchtete oder einfach nur wie ein Herz zu einem anderen.

Elliot ließ seine Hände weiter nach unten gleiten, sodass seine Hände zwischen ihrem Oberteil und dem Bund ihrer Hose lagen, als er sie langsam unter ihr Shirt fuhr. Seine Hände lagen nun auf ihrem nackten Bauch. Er küsste ihre Schulter mit offenem Mund, als sie beide auf einmal aufhören sich zu bewegen.

"Oh mein Gott, Elliot... ha-hast du das gespürt?", fragte sie und Tränen spiegelten sich in ihren Augen wieder. Sie legte ihre Hände wieder über seine und drehte sich so, dass sie ihm in die Augen sehen konnte und auch er hatte Tränen in ihnen.

"Sie hat getreten Elliot... Milena hat getreten", sagte sie und lächelte breit.

"Ja...", war alles was Elliot hinaus brachte, als ihr Baby noch einmal trat. Es war ein so besonderer neuer Abschnitt ihres Lebens. Der erste Tritt ihres Kindes und sie waren beide da um es mitzuerleben. Olivia beugte sich vor um Elliot zu küssen und dieser Kuss enthielt so viel Liebe, Hoffnung und Freude wie kein anderer, den sie ihm jemals gegeben hatte.

"Olivia", sagte Elliot; richtete sie so auf und drehte sie so zu sich, dass sie nun vor ihm stand. Er schob ihr Oberteil so hoch, dass es nur noch knapp ihre Brüste bedeckte. Er lehnte sich vor und küsste ihren Bauch. Einmal, zweimal, dreimal. Anschließend ließ er seine Hände wieder über ihren Bauch herum gleite, biss sie an ihrer Hüfte rast fanden.

"Hi Milena Schatz. Hier ist Daddy", sagte er zum Bauch. "Mommy und ich sind total aufgeregt auf dich. Du bist unser kleines Wunder, weißt du das?", fragte er und Olivia schaute ihm dabei zu, wie er zärtlich und liebevoll mit ihrem Bauch sprach. Sie legte ihre Hände auf seinem Kopf ab und strich sie durch seine kurzen Haare.

"Ich hätte dich nie für so jemanden gehalten, der mit dem Bauch spricht", sagte sie und lachte leise. Elliot schaute lächelnd zu ihr hoch und stand dann auf, sodass er ihr besser in die Augen schauen konnte. Er nahm ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände und gab ihr einen langen Kuss. Mit seinem Daumen strich er über ihre Wange als er sagte: "Dann kennst du mich wohl doch nicht so gut", er lächelte sie an und nahm ihre Hand in seine sodass er sie hinter sich her ins Schlafzimmer ziehen konnte.

–

Ihr Arm lag über seinem Oberkörper als sie ihm beim Atmen zu hörte. Sein atmen war gleichmäßig und ruhig und sie wusste, dass er kurz vor dem Schlaf stand. Ihr Kopf lag auf seiner Brust und für sie war es das beste Kissen aller Zeiten.

"Elliot", sagte sie leise und wartete auf darauf, dass er ihr irgendwie zu verstehen gab, dass er sie gehört hatte, auch wenn sie es schon vorher wusste.

"Hmm?", machte er leise und sie spürte seine Hand, langsam ihren Rücken auf- und abstreichen. Sie lächelte darüber, wie zärtlich seine Berührungen waren, obwohl er bei der Arbeit immer so hart wirkte.

"Ich liebe dich", sagte sie.

"Ich liebe dich auch... aber jetzt müssen wir aufstehen und zur Arbeit", sagte Elliot und hörte Olivia unwillig an ihrer Brust nicken. "Was ist los?"

"Wir müssen es Cragen erzählen, ich kann es kaum noch verstecken", sagte sie und schaute zu ihm hoch, dabei kaute sie sich auf der Unterlippe herum. Elliot beugte sich so zu ihr, dass er sie küssen konnte.

"Wir werden... aber jetzt beweg deinen schönen Körper aus dem Bett und ruf mich wenn ich dir aus der Wanne helfen soll", sagte Elliot und damit handelte er sich einen Schlag gegen den Oberarm ein.

–

Sie saßen im Squad Room, bis jetzt war es ein recht ruhiger Tag gewesen, mit viel Papier Arbeit und wenig Erfolg. Einer dieser Tage, bei denen Olivia am liebsten gar nicht erst gekommen wäre, weil sie sich immer wieder sagte, dass es alles keinen Sinn hatte.

Elliot sah, dass sie ihren Kopf in ihre Hände stützte und er wollte sie gerade fragen, ob sie reden möchte oder ob sie einfach nur nach Hause gehen sollten, als Cragen aus seinem Büro kam. "Elliot, Olivia. Sie haben einen Fall. Ein kleines Mädchen sitzt im Kiosk an der vierunddreißigsten." Elliot runzelte die Stirn.

"Und inwiefern ist das unser Fall Cap'n?"

"Es ist ihr Fall Detective, weil es beinahe Mitternacht ist und weil dieses Mädchen halb nackt durch die Gegend läuft und weil sie mit keinem Reden will", Cragen schaute Elliot eindringlich an. Elliot nickte langsam und stand dann auf. Olivia tat dies auch. Sie zog die Jacke, die hinter ihr am Stuhl hing an und gemeinsam verließen sie das Gebäude.

"Es ist so spät, El", sagte Olivia und schaute kurz zu ihm rüber, als sie gemeinsam den Fahrstuhl betraten. Als sich die Tür schloss legte Elliot seine Hand auf ihren Bauch.

"Ich weiß und wir müssen wirklich später mit Cragen reden. Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich das noch aushalte, wenn du im Außendienst bist", sagte er und sie sah ihn nur fragend an. "Ich mach mir jede Sekunde lang sorgen um dich und das Baby, Liv", sagte er nur und sie beugte sich vor um ihn zu küssen, bevor sich die Tür öffnete und sie in die kalte Luft hinaus gingen.

Die Fahrt zu dem Kiosk war im allgemeinen ziemlich ruhig. Das einize worüber sie redeten, war wie sie sie es Cragen erzählen wollten, dass sie Eltern werden würden.

Kurz vor halb eins kamen sie an dem kleinen Laden an. Olivia schaute sich um, in der Ecke sah sie ein Mädchen sitzen. Sie war circa 10 Jahre alt und unterhielt sich mit dem Verkäufer.

"Ich muss wirklich nach Hause, bitte", sagte sie und hörte sich viel älter an als sie aussah. Sie trug eine kurze Hose und ein T-Shirt, was sogar für diese Jahreszeit und besonders diese Uhrzeit zu wenig war. Olivia und Elliot gingen auf sie zu und als sie dem Verkäufer ihre Marken zeigten, nickte er kurz und ging dann. Elliot folgte ihm, um sich mit ihn zu unterhalten.

Olivia kniete sich vor das Mädchen. "Hey, ich bin Olivia. Ich bin von der Polizei", sagte sie und zeigte ihr ihre Marke. Das Mädchen sah drauf und schaute dann in Olivias Gesicht.

"Ich muss wirklich gehen. Meine Mom wartet auf mich und sie wird bestimmt sauer, wenn ich so spät komme", sagte sie mit flehendem Blick und Olivia sah den leichtesten Anschein von Tränen in ihren Augen.

Olivia gab ihr ein Mitfühlendes Lächeln. "Du musst mir zuerst ein paar Fragen beantworten, aber sag mal ist dir nicht kalt?", fragte sie. Das Mädchen nickte leicht also zog Olivia ihre Jacke aus und legte sie ihr um die Schultern und augenblicklich wurde ihr auch kalt. Das Mädchen steckte ihre Arme durch die viel zu langen Ärmel.  
"Okay... also kannst du mir zuerst sagen wie du heißt und wie alt du bist?", Olivia lächelte sie noch immer freundlich an.

"Ich... ich heiße Emma Carlson und ich bin 11", sagte sie mit zittriger Stimme.

"Okay, Emma, hast du Hunger?", fragte Olivia, denn sie brauchte das Vertrauen des kleinen Mädchens. Sie hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass sie Missbraucht wurde, zumindest nicht sexuell aber irgendwas war da mit diesem Mädchen. Emma nickte und Olivia nahm sie am Arm und stand auf.

"Okay... dann gehen du, ich und Elliot, das ist mein Partner erst mal was essen", sagte Olivia und warf Elliot einen Blick zu und gemeinsam verließen sie wieder den Laden.

–

Sie betraten den kleinen Diner und setzten sich an einen Tisch in der Ecke und bestellten ihr Essen. Elliot sah, dass Olivia sich über die Arme fuhr und zog seine Jacke aus, um sie ihr über die Schulter zu legen, sowie sie es zuvor bei Emma getan hatte. Sie schenkte ihm ein dankbares Lächeln.

Emma beobachtete sie nur, während sie sich Pommes in den Mund stopfte. "Emma,... was hast du so spät in dem Kiosk gemacht?", fragte Elliot und biss von seinem Hamburger ab. Emma warf ihre großen grünen Augen auf Elliot. "Ich... ich war nur Einkaufen", sagte sie und zuckte mit den Schultern. Elliot machte den Mund, doch sein Handy klingelte. Er entschuldigte sich und stand auf.

"Nur einkaufen, Süße? Es ist nach Mitternacht", sagte Olivia und Emma schaute augenblicklich wieder nach unten. "Naja,... meine Mom wollte das ich gehe... und dann... dann kann ich ja wohl nicht nein sagen", Olivia atmete schwer aus, langsam begriff sie.

Elliot kam einige Minuten später wieder und schaute sauer aus. Olivia sah ihn stirnrunzeld an, doch Elliot schüttelte seinen Kopf leicht.

"Kann ich jetzt bitte nach Hause?", fragte Emma nach einer Zeit mit Tränen in den Augen. Diesmal war es an Elliot zu sprechen. "Tut mir Leid. Ich hab gerade einen Anruf bekommen. Das geht heute nicht mehr", sagte er und jetzt wusste Olivia worüber das Telefonat eben war.

"Was? Aber Mama wird sauer!", jetzt liefen ihr tatsächlich Tränen über die Wangen und Olivia kannte diese Tränen nur zu gut. Es waren Tränen der Angst. Wie oft hatte sie in ihrer Kindheit, diese Tränen geweint und auch noch später?

"Nein, sie wird nicht sauer, dass verspreche ich dir, du kommst mit zu uns heute Nacht," sagte Olivia ohne nachzudenken und Elliot schaute sie schlagartig an.

"Emma... wartest du ganz kurz hier, ich muss ganz kurz mit Olivia reden. Bitte beweg dich nicht vom Fleck, okay?", sagte Elliot und Emma nickte, während Elliot Olivia am Arm nahm und sie dann zusammen den Diner verließen.

"Was verdammt noch mal denkst du, Liv?", sagte Elliot sauer. Olivia schaute ihm nur in die Augen.

"Was ich denke? Du verstehst gar nichts Elliot. GAR NICHTS! Hast du dir das Mädchen nicht mal angeschaut. Ich weiß wie sie sich fühlt und denkst du ein Heim ist das beste, bis man sie wieder zu ihrer prügelnden Mutter schickt?", ihre Stimme war laut und voll mit Emotionen.

"Das weißt du doch gar nicht und auch sonst, es ist das Gesetzt, Olivia. Da kannst du nichts dran machen."

"Aber Elliot... kann man nicht irgendwie... ich weiß genau wie sie sich fühlt... Elliot... bitte", sie sah ihn flehend an und alles kochte bei ihr über. Ihre Hormone waren vielleicht der auslöser ihres Handelns, aber nicht der Grund.

Elliot zog sie zu sich in eine kurze Umarmung und nickte dann. "Ich ruf Cragen an, aber Liv, Schatz hör mir zu", sie wandte ihren Blick zu seinen Augen und er legte seine Hände auf ihre Wangen. "Ich kann dir nichts versprechen und aller höchstens für ein paar Tage, Liv. Aber ich find das nicht gut. Du weißt es wird dich fertig machen, oder?", fragte er sie zärtlich und sie nickte.

"Ich weiß... aber ich kann nicht anders,...", Elliot nickte und zog sein Handy um bei Cragen anzurufen. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile und Cragen schrie viel am Telefon, wie er es überhaupt wagen konnte zu fragen. Er beobachtete wie Olivia sich an den Fingernägeln kaute; so etwas machte sie sonst nie und er streckte seine Hand aus um ihren Arm wegzuziehen. Nach einer ganzen Zeit sagte Cragen, dass es ginge, aber das es wirklich eine Ausnahme sei und dass sie ihn bloß nicht mehr nach etwas fragen sollten. Nicht in der nächsten Zeit.

–

Olivia wusste nicht was und warum sie das alles Tat doch ungefähr eine Stunde später, waren sie wieder in ihrem Apartment und Olivia war mit Emma in einem der zwei Kinderzimmer, die sie hatten. Emma war zugedeckt und sie schaute Olivia an.

"Okay, es ist total spät und es war ein komischer Tag, schlaf jetzt einfach und wenn irgendwas ist. Ich bin nicht weit weg, okay?", sagte Olivia und Emma nickte.

"Ist Mom sehr sauer?", fragte Emma und Olivia seufzte.

"Nein, wir bekommen das hin und jetzt schlaf schön", und mit diesen Worten verließ sie das kleine Zimmer und ging zu Elliot ins Schlafzimmer. Sie ließ sich neben Elliot aufs Bett fallen und er zog sie näher an sich heran.

Sie legte ihre Arme fest um ihn, vergrub ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter und ließ ihn nicht mehr los. Sie hielt ganz fest.

"Schh... Livvy, es ist gut", sagte er, als sie leise zu schluchzen anfing. Er streichelte ihr beruhigend über den Rücken.

"Rede mit mir", sagte er und sie hielt nur noch fester an ihm.

"Scheiße Elliot", sagte sie zwischen ihren Tränen. Er löste ihren Griff etwas und positionierte sie so, dass er ihr in die großen braunen Augen schauen konnte. Er beugte sich vor und küsste jede ihrer Wangen bis er den leichtesten Anschein eines lächelns auf ihren Lippen erkennen.

"Ich hasse das alles... wie oft wollt ich schon ein Kind mit nach Hause nehmen und ich hab mich immer zusammen gerissen und jetzt spielen meine Hormone verrückt und ich riskier mein Job, dein Job und... und dann müssen wir sie wieder zu ihrer Mutter bringen... und... und sie erinnert mich so an mich früher, und...", sie kam nicht weiter, weil er seine Arme erneut um sie legte.

"Hör auf Liv... hör auf dir Vorwürfe zu machen, okay? Wir stehen das durch wir beide. Sie wird wahrscheinlich wieder zu ihrer Mutter kommen, aber sie wird dich kennen und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du sie einfach so im Stich lässt. DU hast ihr Leben verändert", sagte er sanft aber doch eindringlich. Er wollte, dass sie ihn verstand. Auch wenn sich das Leben von Emma nicht wirklich ändern würden, dann wäre es doch trotzdem nicht der Selbe. Olivia Benson veränderte das Leben von jedem. Egal wie kurz man ihr nur begegnete.

"Ich hatte keine Hilfe", sagte sie dann schließlich und Elliot wusste, das war es was sie wirklich so bedrückte und was sie dazu gebracht hatte, dass sie Emma heute Nacht mitgenommen hatte.

"Wovon sprichst du", sagte er, während seine Hand beruhigende Kreise auf ihrem Rücken fuhr. Er wusste nicht, ob sie es im allgemeinen meinte oder ob sie von einem bestimmten Ereignis sprach. Er vermutete letzteres.

Mit dem Kopf an seiner Brust, fing sie langsam und ruhig an zu sprechen.

_Die kleine zehn jährige Olivia Benson betrat den kleinen Kiosk. Es war bereits weit nach 11 Uhr, doch sie hatte angst ihrer Mutter zu widersprechen. Mehr Angst sogar als vor der Dunkelheit, oder der Stadt. Dafür war sie schon zu oft bei dieser Uhrzeit draußen gewesen._

"_Na, was machst du denn hier?", fragte der Verkäufer und fing an zu lachen. Olivia schaute mit großen Augen zu ihm rauf. _

"_Ich... ich soll was für meine Mom holen", sagte sie und hielt ihm das Geld entgegen. Der Mann lachte nur weiter und nahm das Geld. _

"_Jetzt verschwinde, das ist keine Zeit für Kinder", sagte er und steckte sich den zwanziger in die Hosentasche. "Aber... sie... ich muss doch", sagte sie und Tränen bauten sich in ihren Augen auf, als der Verkäufer sie hart an der Schulter packte und ohne ihr irgendetwas für ihr Geld gegeben zu haben, aus dem Laden schubste. Sie fing an zu weinen. Ein paar Junge Männer liefen an ihr vorbei und lachten leise, als sie sich das weinende Mädchen ansahen und leise redeten._

"_Manche Eltern haben einfach kein Auge auf ihre Gören", sagte einer und die anderen Stimmten in ihr lachen ein._

Sie sagte nichts mehr und auch Elliot sagte nichts. Er war sauer. Auf Olivias Mutter, auf die Leute, die damals nicht auf dieses kleine Mädchen aufgepasst hatten und auf sich selbst, weil es so lange für ihn gedauert hat zu realisieren, dass er sie liebte und dass sie sich gegenseitig brauchten und dafür dass er sie so oft als seinen Mentalen Boxsack benützt hatte.

Er war erst dazu in der Lage, sich zu beruhigen, als er sie gleichmäßig atmen hörte und wusste, dass sie endlich schlief.

Er beobachtete sie beim schlafen. Ihr Gesicht war entspannt und ihr Haar fiel über ihre Augen. Er strich sie ihr leicht aus dem Gesicht und küsste jedes ihrer Augen und als sie leicht zuckten bei seiner Berührung musste er lächeln. Noch vor Monaten, da hätte er es nie erwartet, dass er einmal so mit ihr hier liegen würde. Er war nicht mehr der selbe, der er Monate zuvor war.

Ja, Olivia Benson hatte auch ihn verändert. Sie hatte ihn verändert in dem Moment, wo sie das erste Mal den Squad Room betrat und ein paar Monate zuvor, als sie ihm sagte, dass sie ihn liebte, hatte sie noch mal sein Leben verändert.

Er war nicht mehr Elliot Stabler, Vater und Detective.  
Er war Elliot Stabler, glücklich, geliebter, liebender, Detective und Vater. Er war einfach anders. Und er liebte sie für alles.

Doch wie lange würde sie noch Olivia Benson bleiben? Er hatte den Ring in seinem Nachttisch und er wusste er wollte sie heiraten. Doch wann? Das war noch offen. Er hatte sie jetzt und er würde sie nie wieder los lassen, dass war alles was zählte.

_I remember, trying not to stare the night that I first met you  
You had me mezmorized  
And three weeks later, in the front porch light  
taking forty-five minutes to kiss goodnight  
I hadn't told you yet  
but I thought I loved you then_

And now you're my whole life  
now you're my whole world  
I just can't believe the way I feel about you, girl  
Like a river meets the sea,  
stronger than it's ever been.  
We've come so far since that day  
And I thought I loved you then

And i remember, taking you back to right where I first met you,  
You were so surprised  
There were people around, but I didn't care  
Got down on one knee right there once again,  
I thought I loved you then

And now you're my whole life  
now you're my whole world  
I just can't believe the way I feel about you, girl  
Like a river meets the sea,  
stronger than it's ever been.  
We've come so far since that day  
And I thought I loved you then

I could just see you, with a baby on the way  
And I could just see you, when your hair is turning gray  
What I can't see is how I'm ever gonna love you more  
But I've said that before

And now you're my whole life  
now you're my whole world  
I just can't believe the way I feel about you, girl  
We'll look back someday, at this moment that we're in  
And I'll look at you and say  
And I thought I loved you then  
And I thought I loved you then

* * *

Tja Leute, das war es. Es war wirklich das letzte Kapitel. Ich dachte eigentlich es werden noch ganz viele, doch als ich bei den letzten Absätzen war, da wurde mir auf einmal klar, ich weiß nicht wo ich hin will mit der Geschichte und das das hier jetzt der Schluss sein soll.

Livia, Baby Girl? -Ich hoffe du bist so weit okay und du bist ein ganz starkes Mädchen und ich bin froh dich kennen gelernt zu haben und ich weiß ich habe es dir schon ziemlich oft gesagt, aber ich möchte die einfach noch mal sagen, dass ich immer und auch wirklich immer für dich da bin. Du weißt wie du mich finden kannst. Ich hab dich so lieb, Baby Girl...

Iich weiß nicht genau wann das nächste Kapitel von Einfach Alles kommt. Ich hänge in letzter Zeit ein bisschen und eigentlich habe ich auch noch Ideen für 2 andere Geschichten aber ich bin ziemlich im Stress die nächsten Monate und ich möchte nichts neues anfangen, wenn ich jetzt schon immer so lange brauche um ein neues Kapitel zu schreiben.


	14. Amazed

Jaja, ich weiß das ich gesagt habe, dass es das letzte Kapitel war. Aber ich konnte die Geschichte irgendwie doch noch nicht aufgeben und außerdem kann ich meine Livia ja nicht so im dunklen lassen, oder Baby-Girl. Meine Gedanken sind bei dir. Ich vermisse dich jetzt schon.

* * *

Vor einer Woche wurde Emma wieder zu ihrer Mutter gebracht und in dieser einen Woche hatte Olivia jede Nacht von ihrer Mutter geträumt. Es war jedes mal ein anderer Traum, was es nicht einfacher machte. Ganz im Gegenteil. Es wurden immer wieder neue Erinnerungen wieder wach gerufen, die sie krampfhaft versuchte zu verdrängen. All die Jahre.

Es war nicht so, als ob sie Nachts schreiend aufwachte, sie wachte einfach nur auf und konnte nicht mehr schlafen und sie wusste, dass es nicht gut für das Baby war, doch was konnte die machen?

Elliot lag im Bett und atmete ruhig und gleichmäßig. Sie konnte ihn hören, aber nicht sehen. Sie starrte aus dem Fenster auf die Stadt hinaus. Es hatte am Tage geregnet und die Straßen waren noch immer nass und man konnte ein leichtes platschen hören, als die Autos über die Straße fuhren. Für New York City war der Verkehr relativ wenig in dieser Nacht, doch es war noch immer laut. Doch nicht unangenehm. Sie konnte nicht schlafen, ohne den lärm von der Straße. Sie konnte auch so nicht schlafen, aber es beruhigte sie etwas. Wenigstens etwas.

Sie sah ein Paar an der Straße laufen, sie lachten und küssten sich. Sie lächelte und ging ins Wohnzimmer um Fernsehen zu schauen, sodass sie Elliot nicht aufwecken würde.

**

Elliot betrat das Wohnzimmer, weil er Olivia nicht neben sich gefunden hatte, als er aufgewacht war. Dies geschah in letzter Zeit häufiger. Er wachte manchmal Nachts auf, und hörte sie im Badezimmer oder in der Küche. Er schob es auf die Schwangerschaft, aber langsam hatte er das Gefühl, dass es etwas anderes war. Sie sah traurig aus; lachte nicht mehr so. Die einzigen Momente, in denen er sie glücklich sah, waren diese, wo ihr Baby sich in ihrem Bauch bewegte.

Die Decke lag halb über ihrem Körper, ihre Hand auf ihrem Bauch. Der Fernseher war an und es liefen irgendwelche Morgen Nachrichten. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen, doch sie sah nicht wirklich entspannt aus in ihrem Schlaf. Er nahm die Fernbedienung und schaltete den Fernseher aus. Anschließend kniete er sich neben die Couch und strich ihr eine lockere Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

Sie bewegte sich leicht hin und her bevor sie ihre Augen öffnete. Ihr erster Blick fiel auf die Uhr; 7:23. Dann sah sie Elliot vor sich, der sie anlächelte. Sie versuchte auch zu lächeln, doch es gelang ihr nicht wirklich.

"Komm mit mir ins Bett, Livia", sagte Elliot und beugte sich vor um sie zärtlich zu küssen.

"Arbeit", war alles was sie sagte.

"Sonntag."

Sie schauten sich einige Sekunden, oder waren es auch Minuten, nur an und Elliot hielt ihre Hand ganz fest, als sie schließlich aufgab und mit ihm gemeinsam ins Schlafzimmer ging. Er deckte sie vorsichtig zu, doch nicht ohne noch einmal ihren Bauch zu küssen.

"Was ist los mit dir?", fragte er und versuchte ihr in die Augen zu schauen, doch sie schaute nach unten.

"Was meinst du?", hauchte sie.

"Du stehst Nachst auf, machst irgendwas, du schläfst auf dem Sofa, du bist nicht mehr glücklich...", fing er an auf zu zählen, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf in dem Gefühl sich selbst verteidigen zu müssen.

"I-ich... mit mir ist alles in Ordnung", sagte sie, doch nun war es Elliot, der seinen Kopf schüttelte.

"Lüg mich nicht an", sagte er zärtlich.

Sie hob ihren Kopf um ihn in die Augen zu schauen.

"Ich... ich habe Träume", sagte sie schließlich.

Elliot hob ihren Kopf mit zwei Fingern an um ihr besser in die Augen schauen zu können. "Was für Träume, Liv?", fragte er sie und sie schluckte den Kloß runter, der sich langsam in ihr aufbaute.

"Nur... Träume... meine Mutter und so", sagte sie und schüttelte ihren Kopf um ihn zu beruhigen und ihm zu dem Denken zu bewegen, dass es nichts sei.

"Warum weckst du mich denn nicht wenn du Träumst?", fragte er und zog sie etwas näher an sich heran. Sie saßen nun mit ihren Oberkörpern zu einander und ihre Beine lagen über seinen.

"Ich... du schläfst immer so... so friedlich und ich will dich echt nicht... nerven", sagte sie und schaute weg.

"Olivia Benson, wenn du Träume hast, die dich vom schlafen abhalten, dann will ich das wissen, okay? Und ich schlafe viel besser wenn ich weiß, das du auch schläfst. Immer wenn ich aufwache und du nicht da bist, Liv. Hier, neben mir. Es... es ist einfach nicht richtig. Ich will dich in meinen Armen haben. Die ganze Nacht. Glücklich... vielleicht auch nicht immer, aber ich will dich bei mir haben. Ich liebe dich", sagte er und ihr Atem ging langsam schneller. Sie weinte.

"Okay?", fragte Elliot.

"Okay", sagte sie und begann langsam sein T-Shirt über seinen Kopf zu ziehen.

"Was machst du?", fragte er und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

"Ich will einfach nur schlafen und in deinen Armen sein. Und ich muss dir sagen, dass ich besser schlafen kann an deiner Brust. Es beruhigt mich", sagte sie und er legte seine Arme um sie. Ihr Kopf lag nun an seiner Brust, als er sich mit ihr so hinlegte, dass er nun auf dem Rücken lag und sie fast vollkommen auf ihm drauf lag.

"Du weckst mich?", fragte Elliot, doch sie war schon eingeschlafen.

**

Jeder hat einmal das Gefühl in einem dunklen Loch zu sein. Jeder fühlt sich einsam und verlassen von Zeit zu Zeit. Um einem herum spielt sich die Welt ab, aber man selbst ist mitten drin, doch niemand sieht einen. Bist du unsichtbar oder interessieren sich die anderen einfach nicht? Du bist ihnen egal. Die Menschheit ist grausam und kümmert ich nur um sich selbst. Dennoch will niemand alleine sein und so ist es viel leichter so zu tun als wäre man jemand anderes. Es ist leichter, nicht sein Gesicht zu zeigen, denn es ist leichter verletzt zu werden, wenn man man selbst ist. Es besteht keine Maske, die dich vor den Schlägen schützt. Doch es wird dir immer etwas fehlen, dein 'ich'. Doch manchmal, vielleicht nur einmal im Leben, tritt eine Person in dein Leben, die dich verändert. Eine Person, die wirklich dich sieht und nicht versucht irgendetwas anderes aus dir zu machen. Eine Person die dich so liebt wie du bist. Manche finden ihre Person schnell, doch andere suchen ihr Leben lang nach diesem einen Menschen. Doch wenn du diese Person gefunden hast; die Person, vor der du dich das erste mal öffnest, die Person die dich nicht im Stich lässt, was auch immer dir zugestoßen ist, dann behalte diese Person bei dir. Ganz fest. Es ist nicht Selbstverständlich.

Elliot war diese Person für Olivia. Sie hatte lange gebraucht sich komplett vor ihm zu öffnen, doch sie hatte ihn; jetzt. Schon vor zehn, beinahe elf, Jahren hatte sie gemerkt, dass Elliot etwas besonderes ist. Vielleicht wusste sie noch nicht, dass er ihr Seelen verwandter war, doch sie wusste es jetzt. Sie würde ihn nicht mehr los lassen. Niemals.

**

Sie wussten, dass der Tag irgendwann kommen würde. Sie konnten diese Schwangerschaft jetzt nicht mehr verstecken. Es war einfach unmöglich. Sie trug eine Jacke von ihm, weil sie nicht wollte, dass er es wusste, ohne dass sie irgendetwas sagten.

Es war Montagmorgen und es waren noch nicht viele Leute aus dem Wochenende zurück. Sie durchquerten den großen Raum, ohne sich um zuschauen und steuerten direkt auf Captain Cragens Büro zu. Sie atmete schwer und sie hatte die ganze Fahrt nicht gesprochen und auch zu Hause hatte er keine anderen Worte als "Ja" und "Gut" von ihr gehört.

"Atme Liv, es ist okay", sagte er und wollte seine Hand um ihre legen, doch das ging nicht. Sie mussten professionell bleiben.

"Hmm...", machte sie nur nervös und verzog ihr Gesicht zu etwas, was wahrscheinlich ein Lächeln sein sollte.

Elliot legte seine Hand kurz auf ihren Rücken, als sie gemeinsam das Büro betraten. Cragen lächelte sie freundlich an und deutete auf die alten Stühle, die auf der anderen Seite seines Schreibtisches standen.

"Elliot... Olivia... ihr wolltet mit mir sprechen", sagte Don und Olivia nickte leicht und schaute Hilfesuchend nach Elliot um. Elliot lächelte sie an. Sie wollte es Don sagen. Er war immer eine Art Vaterfigur für sie gewesen und sie hatte das Gefühl, sie musste es sagen.

"Es ist, dass ich... so wenig ich es auch will, bald eine Auszeit nehmen muss", sagte sie und versuchte nicht gleich in ein breites Lächeln aus zubreiten, als sie an das Baby dachte, welches gerade in ihrem Bauch heran wuchs.

"Warum? Ich meine ist alles in Ordnung mit ihnen?", er klang besorgt und schaute zu Elliot um irgendetwas in seinem Gesicht erkennen zu können.

"Es geht mir... uns gut. Sehr gut sogar... besser als sehr gut... . Die Sache ist... ich... ich bin schwanger."

-

_And I'm amazed by You. Cause You're never far away  
And all that I've been through, Your love has never changed_

You make oceans from the rain  
Breathing life into this place  
And I will drown inside your love  
Until I see your perfect face

And nothing I've acquired means anything at all  
Cause you're everything I needed  
You're so much more than I deserve

_You make oceans from the rain  
Breathing life into this place  
And I will drown inside your love  
Until I see your perfect face_

And nothing I've acquired means anything at all  
Cause you're everything I needed  
You're so much more than I deserve

_And I thank you Lord_

_You make oceans from the rain  
Breathing life into this place  
And I will drown inside your love  
Until I see your perfect face_

And nothing I've acquired means anything at all  
Cause you're everything I needed  
You're so much more than I deserve  


_

* * *

_

Ein bisschen kurz ich weiß,...


	15. New Life

FINALE... Ohohoh xD Das ist das LETZTE Kapitel. Dieses Mal echt.

* * *

Ein paar Wochen/Monate später:

Sie betrat das Gebäude mit ihrem gewohnten lächeln, welches in den letzten Wochen kaum aus ihrem Gesicht zu vertreiben war. Es war bemerkenswert. Viele Frauen machten sich sorgen um ihren Körper und das 'wie-werde-ich-später-sein' zum Ende ihrer Schwangerschaft hin, sie jedoch nicht. Sie liebte einfach alles. Sie liebte das Gefühl schwanger zu sein und sie konnte es einfach nicht mehr abwarten. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstelle, dass sie jemals so aufgeregt und glücklich zur selben Zeit war.

Ja, die letzten Monate... das letzte Jahr war ziemlich turbulent gewesen. Ihr Missbrauch... Elliots trennnug von Kathy... sie hatten miteinander geschlafen... dann waren sie zusammen... das IAB... Die Nachricht, das sie schwanger war... Harris der wieder aus dem Gefängnis war... Emma... die Träume ihrer Mutter... ihre Verlobung mit Elliot.

Sie musste lächeln bei dem Gedanken an den Heiratsantrag.

_Sie saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und es war das erste Mal, dass sie ihre Schwangerschaft öffentlich zeigte. Sie trug einen engen Pullover, damit auch jeder den Bauch sehen könnte. _

_Alle ihre Kollegen hatten ihr Gratuliert und alle freuten sich für sie. Fin war sprachlos gewesen und er hatte sich schnell zur Seite gedreht um seine Tränen zu verbergen, denn er freute sich einfach nur für sein 'Baby-Girl'. Und Munch hatte einmal alles beiseite fallen lassen und hatte sie umarmt. _

_Sie schaute auf und lächelte Elliot an, der sie anschaute. Er lächelte zurück und bewegte seinen Mund, jedoch ohne etwas zu sagen. 'Ich liebe dich', bedeutete er ihr. _

_'Ich dich auch', machte sie zurück und das Lächeln verschwand auch nicht, als sie wieder auf ihre Arbeit schaute. _

_Elliot griff in seine Jackentasche und sein Herz schlug schneller, als er die kleine Verpackung zwischen seinen Fingern spürte. Er trug den Ring überall mit sich rum, in der Hoffnung irgendwann den richtigen Moment zu erwischen. Er wusste nicht warum... aber er hatte das Gefühl, heute war der Tag gekommen. Hier und jetzt. Vor all den Kollegen... vor ihren Freunden. _

_Er schaute sich um und sah, dass nur noch Munch, Fin, Cragen, Georg und Melinda da waren und gerade an einem Fall arbeiteten. _

_Elliot stand auf und räusperte sich laut. Alle schauten zu ihm auf und Olivia zog eine Augenbraue hoch._

"_Alles in Ordnung mit ihren?", fragte Don und Elliot nickte. _

"_Ja... ich muss nur etwas sagen", und er schaute zu Liv und denn noch einmal zu seinen Kollegen und als Cragen nickte schaute er wieder zu Liv._

_Er musste zugeben, er hatte den Entschluss schon am Morgen gefasst und er hatte Cragen eingeweiht und deshalb waren gerade ihre engsten Freunden hier. _

"_Das letzte Jahr war neu. Viele neue Erfahrungen. Es war anstrengend, aber zur selben Zeit auch einfach nur... wunderschön", er lächelte Olivia an und sie biss sich auf die Lippe und spürte jetzt schon die Tränen in ihren Augen. Sie wusste nicht, wo drauf dies hinaus laufen sollte. Diese verdammten Hormone. _

"_Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass es jemals so weit kommen würde. Ich bin einfach nur... glücklich", er ging näher an sie heran und kniete sich vor ihr hin. Er nahm seine Hand in ihre. _

_Langsam kam ihr etwas und sie konnte auf einmal nicht mehr atmen. Sie machte ihren Mund auf, doch Elliot lächelte nur._

"_Du bist so süß, wenn du aufgeregt bist", flüsterte er nur für sie zu hören und dann sprach er lauter weiter. "Olivia Benson... willst du mich heiraten?", sagte er klar und deutlich und zu dieser Zeit liefen ihr einige Tränen über die Wangen._

"_Ja", sagte sie und beugte sich vor um ihre Arme um ihn zu legen. Er küsste sie zärtlich und alle ihre Kollegen... Freunde fingen an zu klatschen._

"_Du musst mir aber ein versprechen machen", sagte sie zwischen ihren Tränen._

"_Alles"_

"_Wir heiraten nach der Geburt... ich will toll in meinem Kleid aussehen", sagte sie und alle fingen an zu lachen und er legte seine Arme um sie und drückte sie nur an sich._

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf um wieder in die heutige Zeit zurück zukommen. Sie betrat das Precinct. Es war ihre letzte Woche, bevor sie in den Schwangerschaftsurlaub gehen würde. Ihr Termin war in zwei Wochen. Sie hätte eigentlich schon ein paar Wochen vorher aufhören sollen zu arbeiten, aber keiner konnte sie dazu bringen. Jetzt war sie schon seit beinahe 4 Monaten an den Schreibtisch gebunden. Aber besser als gar nicht arbeiten und den ganzen Tag zu Hause zu sitzen.

Irgendwie manövrierte sie sich in ihren Stuhl. Sie bekam von Tag zu Tag stärkere Rückenschmerzen... ach was, von Stunde zu Stunde. Sie legte ihre Hände auf ihren Bauch und schloss ihre Augen.

Als sie sie wieder auf machte schaute sie zu dem Platz gegenüber von ihrem. Elliot war nicht da. Er und Fin waren an einem Fall und Munch war vor Gericht. Nur der Captain saß in seinem Büro und erledigte einige Telefonate.

Sie erledigte für etwa eine dreiviertel Stunde einige Arbeit, die liegen geblieben war.

Irgendwann bekam sie Hunger und sie musste die Toilette benutzen. Sie stand auf und zog sich mit einer Hand am Tisch hoch.

Als sie gerade halb stand überkam ihr ein stechender Schmerz. Ihre Hand kam direkt zu ihrem Bauch und ein Schrei entfuhr ihr ganz automatisch. Sie konnte ihn gar nicht zurück halten.

Sie wimmerte und schloss ihre Augen während sie sich krampfhaft an den Tisch klammerte.

"Nein... nein... alles... es ist alles.... alles wird gut Baby... alles", sagte sie, doch eine andere Welle von Schmerz überkam sie. Sie hatte diese Schmerzen nun schon seit einer Weile, aber sie waren nie wirklich stark gewesen.

Sie setzte sich langsam zurück in den Stuhl, als ihr die ersten Tränen über das Gesicht liefen.

"Ahhhh!", entfuhr es ihr und einige Sekunden später, hörte sie Don aus seinem Büro stürmen.

"Olivia?! Oh mein Gott! Was ist passiert?", fragte er hektisch und tauchte neben ihr auf. Er legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und sie schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Elliot", sagte sie, als der Schmerz wieder abklung.

"Olivia... kommen sie... sie müssen ins Krankenhaus. JETZT!", sagte Don und da der Schmerz gerade ging ließ sie ihn helfen, dabei aufzustehen.

"Ich... ich brauch Elliot", sagte sie und sie war total außer Kontrolle. Don legte einen Arm um sie und sie realisierte nicht, dass sie bereits im Fahrstuhl waren.  
Sie lehnte sich gegen die Wand und fing unkontrollierbar zu weinen an, als der Schmerz wieder kam. Sie rief Elliots Namen.

Währenddessen rief Don im Krankenhaus an und sagte, dass er gleich mit einer Frau kommen würde, die mitten in den Wehen war.

"Elliot... ich brauche Elliot... wo ist Elliot", wiederholte sie immer wieder, als man sie auf eine Tage legte. Sie konnte das nicht ohne Elliot machen. Da war keine Chance. Sie brauchte ihn an ihrer Seite. Sie hatte noch nie eine Solche Angst empfunden. Wo war Elliot? Er musste ihre Hand halten. JETZT!

"Elliot... Elliot", sagte sie und der Arzt legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Er wird bestimmt bald da sein", sagte er und sie schüttelte ihren Kopf.

"ICH BRAUCH IHN JETZT!", schrie sie und klammerte sich an eine Decke. Neuer Schmerz kam über sie.

"Ich bin da... ich bin da", hörte sie auf einmal und spürte ihn dann an seiner Seite. Sie fing wieder an zu schluchzen und er legte so gut es ging seine Arme um sie.

"Es ist viel zu früh El... viel... zu früh... ich hab Angst", sagte sie und er küsste ihre schwitzige Stirn.

"Alles wird gut. Wir schaffen das Olivia. Wir schaffen alles zusammen"

Sie griff seine Hand so fest sie konnte, als die nächste Wehe ihren Körper durchbrach.

-

Elf Stunden Später:

Sie lag in dem Krankenbett. Müde wie noch nie. Glücklich wie noch nie. Sie hielt ihr Baby in den Armen und konnte ihre Augen nicht abwenden.

Milena Hope Stabler schlief friedlich in ihren Armen. Sie hatten sich so ins Bett gelegt, dass Elliot neben ihr liegen konnte.

"Das war ein langer Tag... schlaf, Liv", sagte er und strich einen Finger über Milenas weiche Wange.

"Ich bin nicht mehr müde... ich kann sie nicht aus den Augen lassen", sie lächelte und für nur eine Sekunde schaute sie zu Elliot und dieses Strahlen hatte er noch nie an ihr gesehen. So voller Stolz und Liebe.

Dies war ein Start in eine bessere Zukunft. Sie waren zusammen... hatten ein Kind gemeinsam und sie würden heiraten. Niemand sagte, dass alles gut laufen würde und dass sie niemals Probleme haben würden, aber sie liebten einander und sie konnten nicht ohne den anderen. Und jetzt da sie ein Kind hatten, hatten sie das Gefühl, dass ihre Liebe wieder etwas gewachsen war, auch wenn sie dieses nie geglaubt hätten, dass es möglich wäre. Doch so war es. Elliot war die Person die Olivia wieder zum leben brachte.

-

ENDE

* * *

Dieses mal echt und ich hoffe wirklich ihr mochtet diese Geschichte denn nun ist sie echt zuende und für immer. Ich war noch nie schwanger, also ich habe mein bestes versucht.


End file.
